Path Of A Legend
by TheRealNingen
Summary: Starting in Age 775 three years before Super, Cabba a inspiring 12 year old Universe 6 saiyan wants to be the strongest warrior in existence. He will face many challenges, people who haunted his past, A Legendary Transformation, and maybe a love interest. CabbaxCaulifla, Intending to be Slowburn. Slight Fate/Stay Night.
1. chapter 1

Hello Ningen Squad Im The Real Ningen 21, and this is my first fanfic. Its about Cabba and his path to being the strongest fighter in the Universe 6 and 7. I feel in DBS he has wasted potential by easily being surpassed by Caulifla and Kale. Im planning on making this 20 chapters. Nevertheless enjoy!

Chapter 1: Surviving the Day

Age 775

(3 years Before Dragon Ball Super)

"Cabba did you pack your stuff for the academy?" Cabba's Mom asked From Downstairs You know you have to stay in dorms all year long." "And your brother Reku left already." Mom you've said for the one-trillionenth time. I think I know what I'm doing." Cabba jokingly replied from his Bedroom. Cabba finished putting on his regular clothes. He wore a Perwinkle-colored jacket with sleeves that were not really short or long with a red scarf, and a sword that is reminiscent of Tapion's sword. He also wore navy blue pants and dark black boots. His clothing closely resembles Future Trunks in Super. Cabba walked down the stairs, with a one straped backpack. His Mom complimented his outfit, then gave him his delicious breakfest that would make a barbarian happy. He gave his thanks, then 5 devoured 5 eggs, 8 sausages, and 4 biscuits in 1 minute. Cabba's Dad walked down the stairs wearing his Sadala Elite Force Armor. "Getting called for work again?" Cabba sadly asked. "I don't have a choice, I have to protect Sadala from all evil." Cabba's Dad passionately said. "Well I'm going to leave, I love you guys!!!" Cabba said when he closed the door of the house.

"Do you think he will alright? Remember how people tortured him in school every day?" Cabba's Mom said. "Cabba will be alright at least I hope so." Cabba's Dad replied.

Cabba flew to school while spinning. A lot of people thought he was drunk, but he was just having a great time over Kenkyo City. Within 10 minutes, he descended to the academy. "Saiya Academy I heard it will be like a living hell, but I can't say I won't like it. I get to fight strong people that I've never seen before!" He saw a huge fighting ring, a beach, and many other places. "I wonder why there is nobody here." Cabba's watch started to beep rapidly. OH CRAP I'M 10 MINUTES LATE!!!!!!!! Cabba sprinted to the gigantic school that is half the size of a small town.

A man called Vegetes (he is the Universe 6 equivalent of Vegeta) finished his speech the 12 year olds (first year students) about school. Cabba burst open the main entrance door many students felt bad for Cabba because no one gets out the academy alive if you inturupt Vegetes.

" Anyway we shall start the power scaling to seperate the fodder from not so fodder UNDERSTAND?!" Everyone nodded out of fear. "Also if your power is below 75,000,000,000 you get sent back home." Everyone was shocked about the requirements. A girl called Kale was shaking in pure fear. Vegetes put on an enhanced scouter. "First will be Gozawa Power Level: 54,000,000,000 Get Out!"

"Shinji: 61,000,000,000 Leave!"

After a lot of sorting Vegeta found the final ten. "Kale: 4,500,000,000,000 Pass."

 ** _She looks really scared I hope everything is okay with her._** Cabba said.

"Botamo: 601,000,000,000 Pass."

 ** _Its Winnie The Pooh!_**

"Frost!" Cabba had fear written on his face.

 ** _Frost! No way! he can't be here. What if he keeps on insulting me and beating me up like the last 3 years_**

 ** _at Yozu Academy! Oh No!_**

"Frost: 30,000,000,000,000 Very Good." Frost smirked devilishly towards Cabba. Cabba stood in fear.

"Reku: 13,000,000,000,000 Good."

 ** _Looks like bro passed that's great!_**

"Megetta: 810,000,000,000 Pass."

 ** _Now its a transformer!_**

" Shanichi: 7,470,000,000,000 Good."

 ** _I heard he is the son the our surpreme kai_**

 ** _pretty cool._**

" Caulifla: 23,000,000,000,000 Good."

 ** _Wow she is really pretty. Wait what are you thinking Cabba you shouldn't bother yourself with girls!_**

"Hit A second year student: 70,000,000,000,000 Amazing!"

 ** _He looks really strong, he seems older than 12._**

Cabba" Cabba gulped"17,000,000,000,000"

"Yes!!!!!!!!!!!" Cabba sceamed out loud. Everybody looked at him like he was on drugs. Cabba blushed in embarassment.

1,000 out of 3,000 1st Year students got in. "Now go enjoy yourself because today is the first day of school which means no studying." Everybody was enjoying the city, and having fun. Cabba went to the new resturant called Uncanbara Grill. **_Lets see if I can make any friends here_**. Cabba thought. Cabba found the son of the Surpreme Kai, Shanichi. He wore the Universe 6 Surpreme Kai attire" Hi! I saw you at the entrance exam you seem pretty cool." Cabba said. " Thanks you too! your name is Cabba right?" "Yeah, Shanichi right? Do you want to be friends?"

"Sure!" They chatted from the grill to the school. It was 11:00 pm Cabba needed to find his dorm quickly. " Alright It is room 1234." Cabba opens the door, and sees Caulifla changing naked. Cabba closes the door and blushed furiously. Caulifla opens the door angry at Cabba. "I have to sleep with a weakling and pervert?!" Caulifla yelled **_Ouch! that hurt_** Cabba thought.

"S-Sorry!!!" Cabba bowed "Yeah serves you right you idiot!" Caulifla smiled. She wore a very low cut megenta top will purple pants.

" I take the top part of the bunk bed, and you take the bottom Understand?" Caulifla said. "Yes." Cabba whispered. " Good"

They both went to sleep.

I hope you like this chapter

I'm planning for the fanfic to be

CabbaxCaulifla and maybe more

Don't forget to review I can add some suggestions in the story.


	2. chapter 2 part 1

Please enjoy the second chapter of Path of A Legend

Age 775

Chapter 2: You told me to fight who?

" ** _You don't even deserve to be_** ** _of Yozu Academy you stupid bastard!" Stop laughing at me Fros-AHH!! Frost Punches Cabba in the stomach. Cabba spat out blood, and fell to the ground. Frost steps on Cabba's head. "Everyone in this school say after the CABBA IS THE WORST ONE!!!, CABBA IS THE WORST ONE!!!, CABBA IS THE WORST ONE!!! Everbody started chanting it. Cabba starts crying on the arena floor. " Stop It! Stop It!"_**

"STOP IT!!!!" Cabba screamed in the bedroom. Caulifla instantly woke up and angrilly said, "Shut up for God's sake!!!" "Sorry, I just had a nightmare." "What did you have a nightmare about!?" Caulifla demanded Cabba to tell her about what happened. "Let me tell you this do you believe in demons?" He asked her.

"Well duh." "Well the guy who had a power level of 30,000,000,000,000 is even worse than a demon his name is Frost." Caulifla started to get more intrigued as Cabba went one with his story. " Frost and I were best friends since we were 4. Then we went to Yoku Academy. In our 1st year Frost realized that I was weaker than him, then he started insulting me, and beating me up. The worst one was in my 3rd year my last year when I had to fight Frost. He tortured me for 30 straight minutes, and everybody loved it!" Cabba started to have a few tears to drip down his face. Inside Caulifla's heart she felt bad for him, and she never saw a boy cry so she didn't know how to react. "Well this is interesting." Caulifla curiously said as a facade. "Please don't tell anybody!" Cabba begged

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower, don't you dare peek or it will be your head." Caulfila said in a menacing tone. Cabba shook in fear. Cabba and Caulifla took their shower separately. They both walked to their separate periods.

1st Period Math 9:00-10:00

(Shanichi and Cabba take this class together)

"Square Roots are numbers that produces a specified quantity when multiplied by itself, For instance 7 is a square root of 49."

Professor Janken said, "Now Shanichi what is the Square Root of pi?" "It is 1.77245385091." Professor Janken's and everybody elses eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow not even I know the whole square root of pi. You earn 60 credits!!!"

Cabba regained himself and asked "Professor Janken what the hell are credits?" "They're units that decide if you move on to the next year. You can gain credits such as winning fights, turning in homework, and doing well in subjects."

2nd Period: Fighting History 10:00-11:30

(Cabba Shares this Class with Caulifla and Reku)

"There is a fighting legend many saiyans have told to people as stories. We may not know if this is true, but it is called the Super Saiyan. Research are speculating it is a 50x multiplier for saiyans. The only people we know who can use it are Son Goko (Universe 6's Goku) and Vegetes" Professor Naga explained ** _. So she's saying that Vegetes guy we saw at the entrance exam has the power of the Super Saiyan?!_** Reku thought. "And to help us expand our knowledge of Super Saiyans welcome none other than Sadala's Elite Force Cheif Renso!" Caulifla was in a mix of confusion and irritation to why her brother would volunteer at Saiya Academy. "Thank you Naga So We think the Super Saiyan Transformation is trigg-" The Tv immediatly turned on in the classroom.

"Breaking News! tommorow aftertoon new students Cabba Densetsu and Gaia Shinzou will battle in the enhanced arena as the first battle in the year!"

"WHAT THE FU-"

Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter

Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

This chapter will show why I rated this T

Edits for Previous chapters:

Kale scared is 4,500,000,000,000 while Kale True Power is 10,000,000,000,000

Please Enjoy this chapter

Chapter 2 part 2: Clash of Fists

"WHAT THE HELL!" Cabba shreiked.

"Cabba please lower your voice, we all know you are excited for the fight." Professor Naga said. Cabba gave her the WTF Look, and Renso continued his explanation "The Super Saiyan Transformation is triggered by a strong emotion. We do not know how a Super Saiyan looks exactly, but we will give you updated news when we discover more information. You are dismissed." Renso explained. The class went to put their notebooks in their lockers, then get ready for lunch. "Caulifla the Super Saiyan transformation seems so cool!!!" Cabba exclamied. "Not gonna lie I'm intrigued in the transformation!" Caulifla happily said.

"But, your first match is coming up tommorow. I've seen Gaia he's not one to mess around with. You should find someone to train with." "Why are you telling me all this?" "So you won't lose your first fight." "Caulifla are you worried about me?"

Cabba asked with a smirk.

"N-No I'm just telling you not to underestimate your opponent."

 ** _Should I stop teasing her? Good Cabba said "Yeah you should she seems nervous!"_**

 ** _Demon Cabba said: No keep going maybe you can even kiss her!"_** Cabba went with Demon Cabba's choice. Cabba backed Caulifla up the locker "I don't think that's the reason. I think you might actually have a crush on me." "Cabba you're going to regret this." "Am I?" He whispered into her ear. Caulifla blushed for a second then kicked Cabba in the delicate area(balls.)

Cabba instantly fell to the ground grabbing his private area in pain. Caulifla smirked " You thought you could kiss me! And I told you would regret it!" "Dammit that hurts." Cabba said. Caulifla walked while thinking, **_Damn Cabba he's such a Dumbass alyways thinks he can do cool things. I actually felt bad for him, and he used me! Like Frezo! But why do I keep thinking about Cabba! Even though he used me he's still a sweet and nice guy. God I'm so confused right now._** Reku found his brother laying in pain

holding his private area. **_Sigh._** "Did you try to kiss a girl on your second Goddamn day of school." He asked "How the heck did you know?!" Cabba said surprised. "Nevermind that we've got to get you to lunch." The two boys arrived at lunch serving themselves steamed pork buns with ramen. " Cabba, Reku sit here!" Shanichi yelled across the room. Cabba and Reku sat the table with Shanichi, Botamo, and Magetta. "Cabba it seems like your hurt somewhere?" "This idiot decided to try to hit on a girl and got kicked in the balls." Reku said mocking Cabba Everyone started laughing which made Cabba blush.

After School

 ** _Magetta said this is where Goko lives. Cabba thought._**

Cabba knocks on the door "Is anybody here?" "A man who looks like Goku with a blue gi instead of a orange one looks

curiously at Cabba. "You look like you come from Saiya Academy, no one visits here anymore. "Chi-Chi!!! We have a visitor!"

Chi-Chi walked to the entrance with a 9 year old kid called Gota (Goten from Universe 6), and Gozan (Gohan From Universe 6) " Gota and Gozan we have a young, handsome visitor" "Thank you Miss." Cabba said "It is my pleasure" Chi-Chi smilied, and went to make dinner. "So what brings you here?" "My name is Cabba a saiyan who wants you to train me!" Cabba said with confidence that Goko was exicited to train him. The two pure blood saiyan went outside to train. "The first technique I'm going to teach you is the Kaioken! Stand back Cabba!!!" Cabba braced himself.

KAIOKEN!!!!!!! Goko emitted a Dark red aura around his body. The wind was howling, and the grass and ground were shaking. Cabba stood in awe of Goko's Power. "Kaioken is a technique that boosts you power tenfold, but use it sparingly or you could die." Goko explained. "How do I do it?"Cabba estaticly asked "Imagine a swirling ball inside your lower part of your body, and you let it out at the last moment understand." Goko Explained "Okay I'll try it." "KAIOKEN!,KAIOKEN,KAIOKEN,KAIOKEN!"

1 Hour later

"I think we should take a break Cabba" Goko Suggested "NO I WILL NOT GIVE UP!!!" KAIOKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A crater destroyed part of the ground everything looked it was tearing apart, trees, grass, even the wind sounded like it was breaking. "His color of Kaioken is blue, no green. Cabba! you truly are a genius!" Goko truly admired Cabba's determination to get stronger. Cabba's Kaioken consisted of a turquoise aura with dark green lightning. "Wow I feel an incredible surge of power." Cabba said in awe. "Cabba I can sense your Kaioken is stronger than my Kaioken. Why don't we spar to test your newfound power?" Goko suggested. Cabba got in fighting stance similar to Vegeta's, and Goko got in his traditional fighting stance. The two were both waiting for the right moment to strike.

"HA!" Cabba tried to jab at Goko's ribs while Goko easily blocked the the move, and retaliated with a knee to the stomach Cabba was physically shook for a moment, then the two both engaged in a clash of fists and kicks destroying parts of trees and grass. Cabba found an opportunity to punch Goko in the stomach, then slammed him into the ground. Cabba's assault didn't stop there, he unsheathed his sword from his back and tried to stab Goko. **_Something's odd about the stab, doesn't feel right._** Cabba thought "You let your guard down!" Goko yelled. Goko used the afterimage technique to confuse Cabba of where he was. Goko took this opportunity to fire a ki ball at Cabba's back. Cabba got knocked back so fast he smashed through part of a Forest. "I can't lose here!" Cabba yelled "KAIOKEN!!" The thundering turquiose aura with green lightning returned as Cabba rushed towards Goko slashing wildly with his sword, then spinned-hook kicked Goko in the face.

Goko tried to trip Cabba as Cabba saw this coming by triping Goko below him, then Cabba kicked him up to the air. Cabba slammed Goko to ground, and started firing multiple ki balls. After the assault Cabba was charging a move in the air. " "I'LL HIT YOU WITH MY STRONGEST MOVE!! GALICK CANNON!!!!!" Cabba fired a purple energy blast similar to the Galick Gun. Goko was impressed by Cabba's work. "Cabba this is the first time I'm showing students this form, it is called Super Saiyan!" Goko hair started turning blonde and his eyes green. "HAAAA!!!!!" Cabba stood in facination of Goko's transformation. Cabba was instantly punched, and he passed out.

"Maybe Someday you will achieve this form."

How did you like this chapter? I hope you guys liked it. Expect me to do 2 or more chapters a day. Now I will explain more about Cabba's Kaioken. So whenever Cabba uses Kaioken. It is more of an inscrease than when other people use it. Such as is Cabba uses Kaioken x2 it will be a 2.5x increase than 2x or when he uses Kaioken x4 it is a 4.5x increase than 4x

Now for Power Levels

Cabba: 17,000,000,000,000

Cabba Kaioken x1: 25,500,000,000,000

Reku: 13,000,000,000,000

Shanichi: 7,500,000,000,000

Botamo: 601,000,000,000

Megetta: 810,000,000,000

Caulifla: 23,000,000,000,000

Kale Scared: 4,500,000,000,000

Kale True Power: 10,000,000,000,000

Frost 1st Form: 30,000,000,000,000

Hit Surpressed: 70,000,000,000,000

Goko Surpressed: 100,000,000,000,000

Super Saiyan Goko Surpressed: 5,000,000,000,000,000

Vegetes Surpressed: 94,000,000,000,000

Now for reviews and suggestions

MLPStevenUniverseLPS

Q: "When Does The Tingly Backs Start"

A: " I'll try not to mess up the Super Saiyan Transformation.

Q: I like the Frost Backstory. Idea: Why not make Frost Date Kale or Caulifla and Cabba has to save them from their abusive boyfriend.

A: Amazing Idea! I'll try to tie that in to why Caulifla was being a jerk to Cabba as part of her Backstory.


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

Please enjoy the battle between Cabba and Gaia. Don't forget to review, and add some suggestions so I can be more motivativated to make more chapters.

Chapter 3: Pure-Blood Saiyan vs Warrior Namekian part 1

"Where am I" Cabba whispered "You're at my house remember? You were out cold for 2 hours straight. Do you feel different Cabba?" asked Goko. "Now that you mention it I do feel stronger than before." "That's because you got a Zenkai Boost!" "What the heck is a Zenkai?!" "It's when you get hurt really bad, and you recover from it you get a huge power boost." **_I remember when Goko turned Super Saiyan and One-shotted me_**. "Oh No it's 9:00pm! I have to hurry! Thanks for everything Goko!" "No problem Cabba!"

Cabba arrived at his dorm within 5 minutes. Caulifla sensed Cabba Ki ** _. He actually took my advice, and he got a lot stronger._** She said"Looks like you came here late." she said with a smirk. Cabba bowed towards Caulifla with guilt written on his face. "Caulifla I'm sorry for what I did to you. It wasn't nice at all. I'm sorry for everything." Cabba sorrowly said. "Bow a little lower... Now I forgive you asshole." She triumphantly said. "How did you get so strong anyway?" she asked. "Goko" "That buffoon? "Did you seriously think you would impress me by telling me that. "I think I already did." Cabba said hinting about the failed kissing. "Shut up!!! Or I'll rip your head off!!" "Really? because last time I checked we're about the same strength now." "Whatever." "Caulifla I realized that you're really, really strong." Caulifla faintly blushed at the comment. "I want to be the strongest in the world, and I'll surpass Frost, Hit, Gaia, and even you Caulifla!" Cabba said with determination.

" I won't fall back either, and I will be stronger than you! Caulifla and Cabba both smirked at each other. They both went to sleep later.

 ** _1 year ago, "Caulifla, you are a weakling saiyan, I hope you die in a pool of blood. This is why everybody hates you idiotic abomination of a saiyan!" A guy that resembles Frost starts laughing Maniacally. "Frezo Stop doing this or else I'll figh-" "Fight Who? You are a weak idiot that can't even compare to me. I have a Power Level of 20,000,000,000,000 while you just have Power Level of 12,000,000,000,000. "You can't even defend yourself!"_**

 ** _Frezo bolted towards Caulifla with a demonic smile. She couldn't react as Frezo brutally side-kicked her, then punched_** **_her to a tree. Caulifla coughed a mix between blood and spit. Frezo then put Caulifla's face on his foot. "Now you_** ** _understand the difference of power between us don't you?"_**

 ** _"..." "Answer me! You worthless wrench!" "..." Frezo then proceeded to start twisting Caulifla's left arm. "Stop Frezo!! ARGGG!!!" Caulifla pleaded for mercy until she heard a cracking sound. She immediately passed out due to a lot of pain._**

Caulifla saw sweat all over her, and she was breathing heavily. **_Was that the same dream again? I've never had that dream since "that time_**." She thought. "Um... Are you okay?" Cabba asked her. "Nevermind that. What time is it anyway?" "8:15. We have 45 minutes to get ready." Cabba replied. The two pure blood saiyans got ready to go to class. After the first two periods, it was time for lunch.

Cabba sat down with Reku, Shanichi, Botamo, and Megetta. "Cabba did you find a stratagy to beat Gaia?" Botamo asked "No, but I don't think need one to beat him. Who is Gaia anyway?" Cabba replied. "Choco-poo (Gaia is a popular guy at Saiya Academy. He's also a Namekian of the Warrior class. He never talks though.)" Magetta replied. "So he's the strong, silent type." Reku analyzed. "Anyway, you have to be careful of Gaia." Shanichi said with a final tone.

After Lunch

Reku's Third Period: Science

(12:30-1:15)

(Reku, Hit, and Kale share this class together.)

"What is different between a butterfly and a dragonfly?" "A butterfly goes through 4 stages of growth called the egg, larva, pupa, and adult, while a dragonfly goes through 3 stages called the egg, nymph, and adult Professor Shirou." Kale answered. When Professor Shirou asked Kale questions, she answered them effortlessly with not a second of delay. Everyone was envious of her even Hit was a little bit.

After class, three third year boys started ganging up on her. "You think you're hot stuff Huh?! Just because you were nerding it out, you'll never be someone you clown!" The leader of the boys mocked. "U-U-Um-Um..." Kale stuttered. "SPEAK DUMBASS!!!!!" The boy proceeded to slug her in the face. Kale fell down like a rag doll. The boy then picked her up by her hair. "AHHHH!!!!" Kale cried. "Shut Up!! Nobody will save you!!!" The boy said as he repeatedly punched Kale in the face. "Hey Iwabe and Keita did anybody see us?" The boy asked his friends, soon he was shocked to find his lying on the ground. Reku walked towards the scared leader, "W-What do you want from me? No one makes fun of Mokoto Huri like that!" Reku instantly grabbed Mokoto's wrist. "Ouch! What are you doing?" Reku started to slowly intensify his grip on Mokoto. "Please this is really starting to hurt, please I'm begging you!" Reku just intensified the grip on Mokoto's wrist, soon he was on his knees begging for mercy "Please, I beg you! I-I'm sorry for hurting your friend, just please let me go!!!" he cried. Reku gave him a glare full of malice, "Hmph... Accept this as a warning. Get out of my sight." Mokoto grabbed his friends that Reku knocked out, and bolted.

"Are you okay?" Reku asked Kale. "U-Um I'm okay." Kale shyly replied. "My name is Reku Densetsu, how about yours?" **_Densetsu? He's the brother of that guy who's going to fight Gaia today?_** "Kale." Reku offered his hand to help Kale get up, and Kale accepted it. "Do you want to be friends?" He asked her. "Sure!" Kale happily replied.

The TV the hallway instantly

turned on. "Breaking News! The fight against Cabba Densetsu and Gaia Shinzou will begin in 5 minutes at the enhanced arena!!! Time is limited so hurry before it's too late!!!" The TV turned off after the message. "Let's go to the arena!" Reku suggested. Kale agreed with him. In another part of the school, Cabba finished his third period. Botamo was with him, and gave him good luck. Cabba flew to the arena within 30 seconds. Cabba soon found out that the arena was empty with nobody but dust. "Hello! is anybody here?!" Cabba asked curiously." "So you are my oppenent?" Cabba was shocked to see Gaia sitting on arena railing. The Namekian had navy blue skin, and a dark megenta gi with a cape. "How did you get here so quickly?" Cabba asked. The namekian turned his face away from Cabba. **_"Damn, this guy is making me have goosebumps but I feel exicted also. Is this my Saiyan Instincts?"_** Cabba asked himself. 5 minutes passed and everybody cleared the seats of the spectator spots. "Don't you think Cabba will do well in this fight Vegetes?" Goko asked him. "Why did you want me to watch this fight again? I see this weak-ass saiyan who hasn't hit puberty yet against this namekian elite." he replied cruelly. "Cauli, who do you think will win this fight?" Kale asked. "It's going to be Gaia duh! Cabba doesn't have a chance against him! Most people get brutally beaten against Gaia in the first 15 seconds, and Cabba's nothing special so I think he'll lose in less than 15 seconds." Caulifla ranted. **_"Don't disappoint me now Cabba. I want the full experience to torture you!"_** Frost maniacally thought. "Hello students, teachers, and people who are watching the match! My name is AJ and with my friend DJ we are hosting the fights this year!" "Before the fight begins we shall simulate the fighting location. The Island!" Everyone was magically trasported to a island with palm trees, and a lot of sand and water surrounding it. Everyone was surprised about how high-tech the arena is. "The fight against Cabba Densetsu and Gaia Shinzou shall begin... NOW!!!!!"

Cabba immediately got in his fighting stance, while Gaia stood there feeling the wind breezing on him. "Aren't you going to get in your fighting stance?" he asked him. "I don't have to waste my time getting in stance while fighting you." Gaia coldy replied. Cabba rushed towards Gaia trying to jab a him, but he was stopped by a sharp feeling. Cabba saw a gash emerge on his cheek, with dark red blood covering it. **_"What just happened?"_** Cabba thought. "HA!" He rushed to a palm tree to propel himself towards Gaia to kick him. Again, the sharp feeling made Cabba stop in his tracks, and see a gash emerge on his knee. **_"Damn it what's cutting me? It feels like the cuts are digging into my skin_**!" "Don't waste me time! Surrender if you want to be spared!" Gaia cruelly said. "HI-YA!!" Cabba used the afterimage technique to move quickly from multiple places at once. Cabba appeared in right in front of Gaia about to punch him. He was then stopped by a cut to the ribs. "How in the hell can you cut me if you're not moving?!" Cabba asked in frustration. Gaia replied with an uninterested look.

"I didn't think I had to use my trump card quickly, Gaia the real battle starts NOW!!!"

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review, and feel free to post your opinion, and make suggestions. I will try my best to make the story the best I can do.

For Reviews

MLPStevenUniverseLPS

Q 1. I dislike the power levels tbh. DBZ logic always fails with progression of power imo.

Q 2. Now I wanna see universe 6 kaioken be 3 times power enhancing for kaioken X1.

Q 3. Cabba honestly needs to calm down and quit trying to get kisses.

A 1. I'll try my best to make the power levels better. No offense but could you be a little more specific about who's power levels are bad?

A 2. Before the kaioken multiplier can be 3x than original, I would like to have Cabba master kaioken, so it will take a while. Good suggestion though!

A 3. Exactly!!! LMAO!

Now for Power Levels

CabbaZenkai: 23,000,000,000,000

Caulifla: 23,000,000,000,000

Kale Scared: 4,500,000,000,000

3rd year boys: 6,000,000,000,000

Reku: 13,000,000,000,000

Shanichi: 7,500,000,000,000

Botamo: 601,000,000,000

Magetta: 810,000,000,000

Frost 1st Form: 30,000,000,000,000

Gaia with weights: 30,000,000,000,000

Hit Surpressed: 70,000,000,000,000

Goko Surpressed: 100,000,000,000,000

Vegetes Surpressed: 94,000,000,000,000


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

Sorry if I hadn't been updating frequently.

I don't think I can do 2 chapters a day, so try to expect one chapter a day or one chapter every other day. This fight is going to get a lot more bloodier, and the chapter will have some strong language. You have been warned. please enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review!

Chapter 3 part 2: Pure Blood Saiyan vs Warrior Namekian part 2

"I didn't think I had to use my trump card, so quickly, the real fight starts now Gaia!!!"

Cabba started powering up to the point that the green lightning was crashing down onto the island, waves were colliding against the area, and the palm trees were swaying violently some breaking off. Gaia finally opened his eyes to see what was going on with Cabba. He soon saw the spiky haired boy engulfed in a turquoise aura with dark green lightning sparks. "This is kaioken." Cabba said with a smirk.

"DJ did you see what that newcomer did now?!" AJ Commented. "Other than he skipped leg day he seems to have gotten a huge power up, I'm checking the scouter... OMDGDUDDDHDHZNZHZU!!! A POWER LEVEL OF 34,500,000,000,000!!!!!!" DJ exclaimed. "I used to be the 4th strongest fighter in this area, and I get outclassed by some bastard who shows up from nowhere!" Caulifla lashed out.

"Finally! I've arrived!" Shanichi exclaimed. "After ten years." Botamo muttered. "What's that you're holding?" Reku curiously asked. "It's a newest Godtube laptop." "Choo-poo (where did you get that anyway, I thought it was only for high ranked nobles.") "You don't want to know." **_" 2 years ago, Surpreme Kai Gowasu, are you sure that you want to give me your most prized possession Godtube laptop that you had to spend 5 trillion zeni, and sold your account that had records of Vados and Lord Champa making out to me???" Shanichi asked. Gowasu sipped on a glass Champagne that Zamasu provided for him. "YEEESSS SIREE!!! YOU GET GODTUBE, ZAMASU GETS GODTUBE, THE OMNI NIGGA KING GETS GODTUBE , EVEERYONE GETS FUCKEN GODTUBE IN THE MOTHAFUCKEN MULTIVERSE!!!"_**

 ** _Gowasu slurred. "BITCHASS ZAMASU, GIVE SOME TELETUBBIES TO THE GREEN BITCH!!!" "You mean Godtu-" "I KNOW WHAT I SAID BITCHASS ZAMASU, DON'T YOU ARGUE WITH ME WITH YOUR UGLY LITTLE MOHAWK!!!" "But sir, It is the new hairstyle tren-" "WHAT DID I FUKEN SAY ABOUT ARGUING WITH ME BITCHASS ZAMASU, GIVE THE GREEN BITCH THE TELETUBBIES, AND SERVE ME SOME GREEN TEA CUS GAVE ME!!!"_**

 ** _"But sir, mixing champange and green tea can cause in a chain reacti-" "NERD!!!!!!!!!!!!! BITCHASS ZAMASU GIVE THE GREEN BITCH THE TELETUBBIES AND SERVE ME SOME GREEN TEA CUS GAVE ME!!! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK YOU PIECE OF @*#%#-@%@@@_#%#%*#$#@@@@@@@#%#%!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Yes sir..." Zamasu returned with a tray of green tea, rice balls, and Gowasu's Godtube laptop. Zamasu served the Gowasu who was smoking weed, and gulping down champange, green tea and rice balls._**

 ** _"BITCHASS ZAMASU I EAT GREEN TEA WITH RICE BALLS AND SOY SAUCE, NOT RICE BALLS AND TERIYAKI SAUCE!!!" "But sir, you said you like them with teriy-." "SHUT DAFAQ UP YOU GREEN NINGEN!!! I WILL CANCEL YOUR APPRENTICESHIP IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME A FRESH BATCH OF RICE BALLS AND SOY SAUCE!!!" "Sir, can't I just switch your teriyaki sauce with soy-" "NOOOOO!!! THOSE RICE BALLS HAVE BEEN TAINTED BY YOUR FOOLISHNESS!!! YOU ARE A VEEEEERY, VEEEERY CONFUSED GOAT BITCHASS ZAMASU!!!" Zamasu sighed, and made a new batch a rice balls with soy sauce. Zamasu served Gowasu the food. "Here Shanichi." Zamasu gave Shanichi the laptop. "I swear to God, I will kill that bastard someday..." Zamasu whispered into Shanichi's ear. Shanichi stood in a mixture of shock and confusion._**

Cabba rushed towards Gaia fiercely as craters pummled the ground. Gaia couldn't react as Cabba hook-punched him within half a second. He coughed up a mouth full of purple blood. He fell down, groaning in pain. He quickly got up clutching his Solar Plexus. Cabba's assault didn't stop there as he repeatedly roundhouse-kicked Gaia, but it had no effect as Gaia used his Mystic Attack (stretchy arms) ability to throw him to another island nearby. Cabba while being grabbed by his hand twisted his arm, and soared up to the sky. "Hope you're hungry! Eat this BIG BANG CANNON!" A circular, blue energy ball started forming on Cabba's right hand. He hurled it towards Gaia. Gaia started to dash away, but before he knew it the energy ball was homing towards. Gaia used mysterious move to cut the blue ball in half.

"You're not half bad, it's really fun fighting against you!" Cabba admired. "Hmph...Don't flatter me, all this matters is to win this fight." Gaia said with a cold deameanor. "Okay let's contiunue!!" Cabba yelled. "YAAAA!!!" Cabba unsheathed his sword and slashed wildly at Gaia. He was dodging the weapon easily until the dark haired Saiyan stabbed through his chest. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU DUMBASS!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL THE DUDE???!!!" Reku told off Cabba. "Didn't you pay attention in history class?" Gaia asked Cabba.

He didn't understand the question until the Namekian pulled out the sword, and the stab wound started to heal. "WHAT THE HECK! YOU CAN REGENERATE !!!" Cabba asked in shock. "We've obtained new news about Namekians! They can regenerate wounds almost instantly. The only way for Namekians to stop regenerating is if you kill rip their heads off. But, killing is allowed in these matches!" DJ explained. ** _I'm going to enjoy this school now!_** Frost thought with a sadistic smirk. "What! you can kill in these fights???!!!" Caulifla exclamied in shock. **_Please don't tell me to fight anybody school!_** Kale thought. "You been a fool by using your trump card so early. I'm just getting started!" Gaia remarked as he threw his damaged cape in the water.

"I still have a lot more power that I haven't used left! Now it's time for round tw- ARGGGG!!!" Cabba's Kaioken started fading as he was kneeling down to the sand. He was spurting out mouthfuls of blood one after another. "Aw crap! He forgot the drawbacks of Kaioken, and he payed the price!" Goko said in dismay. "Guess your scrawny student isn't as good as you think he is." Vegetes quiped. Everyone was confused to how Cabba in pain without getting hurt. Gaia closed his eyes, and concentrated for a second.

"Maruchikurōn! (Multi clones)" Two clones identical to him emerged out of his body. **_Oh Crap_**. Gaia and his clones rushed towards his Cabba, they started to pummel Cabba with punches. Cabba took every hit, then the Namekians kicked him through 4 palm trees. "This will probably kill you! This has been a good fight Cabba Densetsu!" Cabba looked fearfully at Gaia and his clones, then instantly he felt many sharp feelings slice and dice through his skin. There was a huge explosion that shook the island, and the spectators. "Is he dead?" Reku asked with the fear of losing his brother. "N-No way..." Caulifla sorrowly said. Kale stood there scared and shocked.

"T-The winner is Gaia Shinzou... Y-You earn 70 credits..." AJ studdered. The crowd was shook by the death of Cabba, some were crying. Gaia gave the explosion one last look, and he was walking away.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!!!!" Gaia turned his to see Cabba with bleeding cuts practically everywhere in with blood oozing from his arms, legs, and face. His jacket was tattered, blood marks, and parts of it cut out. His pants were cut from everywhere. "YAAAAA!!!" He cried. "Yes!!!" Cabba's friends said. **_THANK GOD!_** Caulifla thought relieved. "C-Cabba is still alive thanks to his spirit!!!" DJ yelled. "I've noticed something you haven't noticed Gaia!" Cabba smirked, and picked up a shard close to him. "I've seen people use Dimension Shards before, but never as a summoning technique of it." "Just because you know what it is, it doesn't mean you can still win this fight!" Gaia retaliated. **_And also, I still have a trick up my sleeve._** "Choo-poo! (Shanichi find out what dimension shards are!) Megetta demanded. "Why the hell do I have to do that!" Shanichi asked. "Choo-poo! (You have the Godtube laptop! So search it up!")

Shanichi searched up Dimension Shards, and found some articles. "It seems that the Dimension Shard technique are lightning fast cutting shards that are extremely lethal. It was first used a few months by this demon in Universe 7 called Janemba, but was defeated by a fusion called Gogeta. There have been studies that Namekians have been able to do it."

Cabba rushed towards Gaia and his clones, but one clone tried use the shards to stab Cabba, but was easily retailated by Cabba grabbing the shards and stabbing the clone in the leg with it. The clone dissolved in purple blood. He quickly pulled out his sword to slash diagonally to the other clone, and instantly the clone turned to purple blood. "GALICK CANNON!!!" Cabba fired the purple beam at Gaia, which caused a explosion that covered half of the island. Gaia was violently threw out the explosion. "Let's finish it off with our strongest move okay!!!" Cabba suggested. "Fine by me." Gaia replied. "KAIOKEN!!!! NO!!! THIS ISN'T ENOUGH, I HAVE TO GO FURTHER!!!! KAIOKEN X2!!!!!!!" The turquiose aura with green lightning returned once more as his base strength was multiplied by 2.5 times.

"HAAAAAAA!!!!" Gaia was charging a orange beam from both of his hands. "This is a new move I've been working on, it's incomplete move though." Cabba said. Blue lightning sparks start to form around Cabba's fist until the lightning was wrapped around Cabba's fist. "KYŪKYOKU NO HAKAI-HA!!!!! (Ultimate Destruction Wave") Gaia said. An orange energy wave was fired towards Cabba. Cabba sprinted towards the blast with determination on his face. "INAZUMA!!!!!!! (Lightning punch)" Cabba bolted through the blast as fast as the speed of light. All Gaia could see was a fist of lightning, and felt millions of lightning sparks burning threw his body as he was sent flying to 10 to hundreds of palm trees. Cabba's hand was red, burnt, and broken. As his right part of his jacket was burnt off. "WE HAVE THE FIRST WINNER OF THE YEAR CABBA DEN-" "NO! I haven't won yet!" Cabba remarked pointing at Gaia's body dissolving in purple blood. "Good job Cabba! You sucessfully defeated my last clone!" Gaia sarcastically said while clapping. "Cut the crap, how did you get out of my move?" Cabba asked with impatience evident in his voice.

"Hmph... You're really easy to see through Cabba. When you were **_Cough,Cough_** having a puking session, I made my multi clone technique that not only made 3 clones of me, but also transported my to another island. I knew I was weaker than you, so I used the 3 clones as distractions for you to waste your energy on." "B-But, I used all my energy on that one punch..." Cabba said in dismay. "Futher on, I split half of my soul to one of the clones to have the same personality as me for you to think that was the real me. Then, the real me was on another island making "backup"

to defeat you." Gaia explained. "W-What "backup"?" Cabba fearfully said. "This." Cabba was shocked to see hundreds of Gaia clones charging up the Dimension Shard technique. "Clones eliminate..." Gaia said with malice in his voice. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cabba was stabbed, and cut by millions of shards in the blink of an eye. Cabba fell down to the ground in a pool of blood. "GAIA SHINZOU WINS THE FIRST MATCH OF THE YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

1 week later

"Cabba it's time to go to class." Caulifla impatiently said. Cabba said nothing as it has been for this past week. The first two periods passed very slowly for the likes of him. It was time for lunch, and now Caulifla, and Kale sat at Cabba's table because of Kale's relationship with Reku. "You know there's a team tounament coming up in 2 months, right Cabba?" Shanichi asked. "You alyways know when something's coming up don't you?" Reku remarked. "Well my Dad is Surpreme Kai Fuwa and he the principal of the school, so he alyways tells me what upcoming events are in the school." Shanichi explained. "Why does it matter about the tournament? I can't even beat one guy on the first fe-" Cabba couldn't even finish his sentence as his face was met by Caulifla's fist. The punch sent Cabba flying to the ground. Caulfila grabbed Cabba by the jacket as raged, "SHUT THE HELL UP FOR DAMN SECOND!!!! YOU GET UPSET JUST BECAUSE YOU LOST ONE BATTLE!!! ONE GODDAMN BATTLE!!!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BE SOMEONE SPECIAL!!! BUT ALL I SEE IS ONE STUPID FAGGOT WHO IS A CRYBABY!!!!!!" Caulifla spat on Cabba's face, and threw him down to the ground.

"Hello Cabcunt.."

"F-Frost?"

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Fights won't be as long as this one because I wanted everybody to get a clear view of how I write fights. Most fights will be about half a chapter or one chapter. Only important fights will be 2 chapters or a little bit more if I have to. PLEASE REVIEW!

Question Time!

MLPStevenUniverseLPS

Q: Power Level doesn't mean everything. You totally can put them but I think you're over doing it

Here are some examples power level isn't everything:

Tien and other's have used concentrated blasts to overpower stronger opponents.

Powering up and slowing down can effect someone like when trunks did that vs Cell.

We see Frost has an advanced skill set. He has knowledge of fighting and weapons.

A: I Understand where you're coming from now. I'm trying to make some battles be more stratagy based than just sheer power. Amazing Suggestion!

Now for Power Levels

(Keep in mind, characters may be weaker than other characters, but that doesn't mean that they will lose because characters can outsmart other characters such as what Gaia did to Cabba even though he was weaker.)

Cabba: 23,000,000,000,000

Gaia with weights: 30,000,000,000,000

Cabba Kaioken x1: 34,500,000,000,000

Gaia no weights: 40,000,000,000,000

Cabba Kaioken x2: 42,500,000,000,000


	6. Chapter 4

Please enjoy the 4th chapter of The Path Of A Legend. I also made a calulative error Cabba's Kaioken x2 is: 57,500,000,000,000

Gaia with no weights is: 50,000,000,000,000

Chapter 4: Fateful Encounter

"Hello Cabcunt. It's been a while since I've seen you at Yozu Academy." "F-Frost?!" Cabba fearfully said. **_He looks exactly like Frezo!_** Caulifla thought. "It's looks like you got a peanut gallery also, what more do you want to be a Godtuber?" "PEANUT GALLERY???!!!!" Caulifla was instantly triggered at that comment. she powered up to the point that the whole cafeteria was shaking as if there was an earthquake, and it was attracting a crowd. "Cabba let me take this BASTARD!!!" "Caulifla! Wait, you're not strong enough to take him on!" Cabba tried to explained. "Caulifla I sense a disturbing presense don't attack him!" Shanichi trying to support Cabba. "SHADDUP YA IDJITS!!!" Before she knew it, frost was behind her. **_Why am I shaking in fear? I'M NOT SCARED OF HIM._** She thought. When she turned around, she felt a burning, searing pain on her left shin. Caulifla instantly fell to the floor clutching her leg. Frost blew off some smoke from his left index finger with a sly smirk. "I've been praticing a new move, I call it my Death Beam, since you like it so much why not try some more." Frost said.

Instantly Caulifla felt 3 more of the same pain from her right shin, stomach, and left shoulder. "ARGG-" Her scream was stopped by her throat filling with blood as she splattered on the floor. She fell face down as she coughed up more blood. The whole crowd except Hit fled from the scene in disarray. "AWW!! DOES PATHETIC MONKEY WANT TO TAKE ANOTHER NAPPY WAPPY???!!!" Frost mocked to Caulifla while enjoying every part of it. "Fuck off..." Caulifla dryly said while flipping him off. Frost began to kick her while alternating on every cheek. " Alfredo, Ceaser! Kill the rest of the Peanut Gallery." Frost coldy commanded. "Yes sir!" The boys began their ruthless assault to Shanichi, Botamo, Magetta, and Reku all except Kale. **_What should I do?! I'm not strong enough to fight Frost let alone drive him away! I don't know what I should do!_**

Cabba thought. "Hi GURL! You're pretty attractive for a first year, why don't you we show you something nice in our hideout? and it's not the stuff you see in The Loud House!" Alfredo said in a seductive tone. "N-No!" Kale cried.

She was then grabbed by the hair by him, and was punched repeatedly by Ceaser. The boys enjoyed "punishing" Kale while Frost watched behind them. But, before they knew it they were both hit by a red energy blast. "DON'T YOU DARE HIT MY FRIEND YOU BITCHES!!!" Caulifla said while throwing them to a building. Her hair was more ruffled than usual, her vision was red because of the blood clouding her vision, Her nose, right arm, left leg, and ribs were fractured, and her blood was streaming down her entire body. "Are you alright Kale?" Caulifla asked in concern, but before Kale could answer Frost kicked Caulifla to the wall which snapped her neck as she lost conscious. She slid down the wall while her blood covered the wall. Frost was about impale Caulifla with a dagger when he was met with a punch to the face. Frost spat out some saliva when he got hit to the wall. He saw Cabba particularly pissed at him. "This is the last straw Frost. I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU BASTARD!!! KAIOKEN X2!!!" Cabba rushed towards Frost while every step he took caused a crater as he pummled Frost deeper into the wall. He was going to finish him off with a final punch, but he was stopped as he felt an excruciating pain in his stomach. Cabba looked down as he saw a purple Ki Blade that was plunged through his stomach.

Frost did his signature devilish smirk as Cabba lost his Kaioken aura, and lost consciousness. He was about to fall to the ground as Frost grabbed him by his jacket, and cocked backed his Ki Blade about to decapitate him. "Sayonara Cabba!" Before Frost could swing at Cabba's head. He felt an immense pain at his shoulder. "Damn it! What was that!" Hit looked at Frost with his deadpaned face which annoyed Frost so, so much. "Hey Dipshit! Mind if you walk away for a second, this is going to be M rated with a pinch of NC-17." Frost mocked. "ARGGG!" Frost felt like a punch went inside his stomach. "Surrender or pay the price." Hit cooly said. Kale still feeling a lot of pain crawled towards Shanichi's laptop, and started to do it's normal boot-up but it was blocked by a password command. She cursed to herself, and started to type random passwords. "It's NINGEN!!!" Shanichi managed to say while having a broken arm, and crushed leg. Kale nodded at him, and typed the password, and typed 119.

"Sadala Defense Force how may I help you?" A female spoke out the speaker. **_SHIT! The Bitch called the Pig Monkeys_**! Frost couldn't think anymore as he was kicked in the in the high rib, and took a backfist to the head. Frost fell to the ground clucthing his stomach in pain. Hit still kept his deadpaned face while in his fighting stance. "An Arcrosian is hurting our friends! We're at the Saiya Academy Cafeteria, Help us!" Kale pleaded. "I'm sending a dispatch unit, please keep the line on so we can track your location. They should arrive in 1 minute." The woman responded. "Thank you Ma'am!" Kale thankfully replied. "OH NO YOU DON'T!!!" Frost sprinted towards her and Shanichi so fast that Hit couldn't detect them. "Die Filthy Monkey and Tea Gulper!" he threw a megenta energy blast directly at the two which made them slam into the wall as they fell down like rag dolls. Caulifla uppercutted Frost to the point that he puked up blood as they both fell to the ground. Frost still recovering from the punch, shakily stood up. "You Filthy Monkey! Be happy your head will be part of my killing trophies!" Frost created his Ki Blade about to decapitate Caulifla. **_Renso, I wish I could've seen you again. You're so busy that I could never see you again. I know I could have been a better sister. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you, and I hope you could stay at home a little longer. I guess I'll see you at heaven, oh what am I kidding I'm getting a one way ticket to hell!_** Caulifla smirked at her comment, and braced herself for the pain. Frost swang his blade at her, but he was stopped by an electrical pain.

"GET THE HELL OF MY SISTER YOU BITCH TWAT!!" Renso yelled at Frost while holding a taser. **_Renso..._** Caulifla thought as she lost consciousness.

He was Accompanied by Cabba's Dad and a Woman called Mizu. "Ah!!! Renso-Sama! Why don't you join your sister with the decapitation?!" Frost mocked. "Shut up, this is a new behavior for you Frost." Renso retaliated. "I could say the same thing about your British accent, but why can't you accept that I'm avenging my race that nearly gone extinct because of you're idiotic morals." Frost calmly replied. "Frost we're deeply sorry about the Arcosians, but it doesn't mean you can let out your angry innocent people, especially my son." Cabba's Dad said. "Hey, that side Bitch wanted it." Frost smirked while pointing out Caulfla. "Taifu! If you just stopped your assault on our innocent people even children, I wouldn't have done this." "Anyway, You're under arrest until we find a suitable punishment understand?" Mizu said in a cold tone. "You'll never find me NINGENS!!!!!!!!" Frost did a Deus Ex Machina as he threw a purple smoke bomb which bought him enough time to flee from the scene.

Cabba shakily stood up while clucthing his stab wound. "Caulifla, don't die on me okay! We'll send you to the emergency care!" Renso said. Caulifla could barely open her eyes, and it was so blurry for her. "Cabby and Rek are you okay?!" Taifu ran towards him while hugging his sons. "I just got a blade stabbed into my stomach, yes I'm perfectly okay!" Cabba sarcastically replied. "I think my leg is twisted, but I think I'll be fine." Reku replied. "Don't worry, The Sadala Defense Force have these things called Senzu Beans that can heal wounds instantly." Taifu gave Cabba, Reku, Kale, and Shanichi the green magical beans. "Dad, why aren't you giving them to our other friends?" Reku curiously asked. "Well Rek, It's because Senzu Beans can't heal robots, the yellow bear uses his damage absorption ability to not feel any pain, so he's just unconscious, and Senzu Beans can't heal what that Saiyan Girl went through." He explained. The four ate the beans as their wounds magically healed. "Here." Hit handed Mizu a recording tape he found on the top of the cafeteria. "Thank you Hit. You know what, I think you would be great on the Sadala Defense Force when you graduate from Saiya Academy don't you think so?" She said. "I would want to be more like an Assassin or Hitman." Hit replied.

The Emergency Medical care arrived as they put Caulifla, Megetta, and Botamo on stretchers to carry them to the Saiya Academy hospital. "We have our daughter Caulifla Hageshi in room 202. Can we see her." Caulifla's Mom asked nearly begging. "Of course Ma'am just go to the right and go straight foward until you see the 200's then turn left." A staff manager explained. "Thank you miss." Caulifla's Dad replied. "It's my pleasure." Meanwhile, "I think I have to go, It's 10:00 pm, and the school doors will lock." Shanichi said. Reku was snoring loudly on the wall. "Since Reku and I have the same dorms, I'll pick him up to go to sleep." He explained. "Bye Dude! (Cabba), Bye Shanichi! (Kale), Bye To-Be-Godtuber. (Caulifla.") "See you later." Shanichi said as he closed the door. He saw Caulifla's Mom and Dad walking down the hallway as he had Reku on his back. **_Who are those two? Wait I know that guy, He's the one who led the Saiyans to victory on the Saiyan and Arcosian War!_** He thought as he walked right past the two.

"Did you know the new episode of Saiyafighter when Jin fought the Kaster in the Sharingan lair!" Caulifla and Kale were talking about the lastest season of Saiyafighter when suddenly, the door burst open. "Caulifla my sweet honey!!!" Her Mom said as she hugged her to the point that Caulifla was gasping for air. "Mom...Too...Much..." She said. "Hi Cauli!, Hi Kale!" Caulifla's Dad said as he glared angrilly at Cabba. Cabba nearly peed his pants at the intensity of the glare.

"Cauli!, DAFAQ IS THE SCRAWNY, FRENCH- FRIED HORNY BASTARD DOING IN YOUR PRESENSE!!!!!!!!" Caulifla's Dad bellowed.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for all of the support of by giving me three reviews. THREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!

FYI: The reason why Frost could demolish Kaioken X2 Cabba is because he was so focused on being angry at Frost that he didn't recognize his openings, and Frost took advantage of it. It's also the reason why Caulifla could uppercut Frost because Frost was so off guard.

Question Time!

MLPStevenUniverseLPS

Q1: Hey. First advice: Never promise a guaranteed update. Say things like "maybe every couple days" instead of "will update every day for sure".

Q2:Omg...Zamasu...and M rated conversation...

I would advise less cussing. A lot of younger folks could be reading this.

Q3:Why relationship between Kale and Reku?

A1: Okay! I understand. Thank you for the feedback.

A2: I'll lower down the cussing, but keep in mind this is rated T for a reason. But, I understand what you mean.

A3: I meant like they are friends now, but I'm not sure If I should make them a couple or keep them very close friends. I want to have Cabba x Caulifla x Kale moments, but not to point that it is a Love Triangle. I hope you understand.

Jaroberts251

Q1:Love the story so far keep up the good work and plus have you ever thought about in the future of working on doing an Arc where you send the top ten students on a week stay to universe 7 earth and they could meet Goku and the Z-fighter

Q2: Or have Cabba unlock the power of a super saiyan while fighting Frost

Q3:Or have another Saiyan Girl join the school and falls in love with Cabba and it's makes Caulifla jealous

Hey this are just some suggestions for your story it's your story feel free to use them or not anyway like I said before love the story and keep up the good job

A1: Thank you so much for your support! I like the idea of the students going to Universe 7, but don't expect it so soon.

A2: That's exactly what I was going to do, but It will be later in the story and I would like to have Caulifla and Kale to achieve Super Saiyan before Cabba so he will have more of a drive to do it. I also have to find out a good reason for him turning Super Saiyan than just ** _Sigh..._** tingly backs. Don't get me wrong, I like the tingly back feeling, but I just don't like it if you're doing an epic transformation.

A3: YESSS!!! I LOVE THE IDEA!!! I think it would be an amazing idea to have another girl to go to the school and fall in love with Cabba. Expect it in later chapters.

Guest

Q1:Cabba is really is wasted potential on dbs he cant even get a saiyan girlfriend.

A1: Don't count him out just yet. Remember on Episode 100 when he knocked out Niggirishi and that Universe 10 guy without looking at them. I don't get the hate on Episode 100 though. IT WAS AWESOME!!!

Power Levels!

(Refer Back to Chapter 3 part 2 for more details about my power scaling.)

Cabba: 23,000,000,000,000

Cabba Kaioken x2: 57,500,000,000,000

Caulifla: 23,000,000,000,000

Frost 1st Form: 30,000,000,000,000

Reku: 13,000,000,000,000

Kale: 10,000,000,000,000

Frost's Lackeys: 20,000,000,000,000

Shanichi: 7,500,000,000,000

Hit Surpressed: 70,000,000,000,000

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 5 part 1

I hope you enjoy the 1st part of Path of a Legend Chapter 5. WE REACHED 10K WORDS!!!!, ROAD TO 20K!!!! THANK YOU FOR MOTIVATING ME TO GET TO THIS MUCH WORDS!!!! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!! After This Chapter, I won't upload as frequently I used to because I will make a new story called

The Burning Will. It's about the son of a Hyuga and Uchiha called Kaze Uchiha who was born a month before the Masked Man attacked the village. I know most of my reviewers are Dragon Ball Fans, but maybe check out the first chapter.

Chapter 5: Caulifla's Decision part 1

"CAULI!, DAFAQ IS THE SCRAWNY, FRENCH- FRIED HORNY BASTARD DOING IN YOUR PRESENSE????!!!!!!!!" Caulifla's Dad bellowed. "Dad it's nothing." Caulifla replied. "Oh I know that Bastard, you're the son of that Jackass Taifu Densetsu! The stupidity alyways runs in the family." "Hmph... You're lucky I saved your Dad from that meteor strike, you should be bowing your head down to be excused for your presense of being here foolish boy." Caulifla's Dad taunted. Cabba was trembling in fear and also about to explode in anger. **_This guy keeps insulting my family and my pride, What should I do?!. "Just don't say anything, it will all be fine." Good Cabba said. "NO! Punch him in the face! He insulted your pride and family!" Devil Cabba persuaded. He gave in to the demon side._**

"Why did you even come here?! To score second base with my Cauli, or to beg for mercy?!" Caulifla's Dad mocked while chuckling. Cabba had enough of this crap, he had enough of his damaging of his pride, and he had enough of his family being mocked. Cabba balled his fists on the seat, his Ki suddenly spiked. Caulifla's Dad could notice the sudden spike, "Do you really want to pick a fight with the strongest person al-" He was stopped as he was sent flying to the grassy ground that caused a crater. Cabba descended violently down the ground. His Ki flaring everywhere, causing visible damage to the trees. "Maruchikurōn!" Caulifla's Dad sent 5 clones after Cabba. "Now it's time to see if you're not completely fodder." He said. Cabba didn't have to speak to get the message that he was feeling all sorts of hate towards the Savage girl's Dad. The clones rushed towards Cabba as Cabba slashed two of the clones in half.One clone tried to jump-side kick the Saiyan Boy as Cabba grabbed the kick, and snapped the clone's leg with an elbow strike to the knee so it would be disposed of quickly. The last two clones tried to stab Cabba with kunais close up, but he didn't bother to look at them when he created a Ki barrier that blew them away. Caulifla, Kale, and Caulifla's Mom arrived at the area as the witnessed the fight unfolding.

 ** _I didn't expect he'd be able to take out my Dad's_** ** _Clones that easily, not even I can do that as fast as he did_** **_it._** ** _I'm actually impress_** ** _ed at the guy._** Caulifla thought, thoroughly impressed at Cabba. Kale and Caulifla's Mom were just watching in awe."Let's see if you can handle this, Descructive Slicer!" Caulifla's Dad threw 2 crimsion, disc-shaped Ki Blades at the boy. Cabba easily cut them in half with his sword as the discs exploded behind Cabba. In the smoke, Caulifla's Dad tried to surprise-kick Cabba, but to no avail the saiyan boy barely blocked the kick with his hand. "You pass the training test." Caulifla's Dad bluntly said. "What test? Are you telling me that you weren't fighting at full power?!" Cabba said with even more hatred. "There was no need to use any more of my power, and I have already seen that you can't win against less than 1% of my power." Cabba rushed towards Caulifla's Dad in pure anger. "Jūryoku Hiki!" (Gravity Pull.) Instantly Cabba felt the force of 100x gravity on his body, it was nearly impossible for him to get up. **_Is Yushi really using his Gravity technique already?! He could kill the boy!_** Caulifla's Mom thought. The other two girls were pitying Cabba. Cabba was struggling to get up as Yushi intensified the gravity to 200X. "KAIOKEN X2!!!!" Cabba tried to use the self-damaging technique to try to get out the gravitional move, but was rendered useless. "Why can't I get up???!!!!" Cabba impulsively cried out.

"It's because you're so used to the regular 10X gravity of Sadala, and your body can't handle gravity that is above 50X or less." Yushi explained. "Also, That green aura around your body though..." A lightbulb came above his head. " OH! That's right! You're the student if Son Goko!" Yushi figured out. "Son Goko!" Kale exclamied in surprise. "That still doesn't mean you can win, you can't go above 200X gravity while Cauli and Kale can do it so easily. You can barely do 100X gravity, and that's with your Plot Armor (Kaioken.") Yushi taunted. You Bastard!" Cabba yelled while trying to punch him, but the gravity was too much for the saiyan boy as he fell down to the **_I can't lose this fight, even if I have to use "that technique", but I killed someone with it. I don't want to kill him, but I have to use it_** "This is my strongest move, I won't hold back at all!!!" The Kaioken faded away as a blood red aura started to around Cabba's body. Caulifla picked up the move very quickly, "What The Hell is that???!!!" Caulifla wondered. "I'm not sure, but that seems familar." Kale said. Cabba took out his sword, and cut his wrist to make a gash. The blood was dripping slowing on the grass ground. Cabba held his sword as if he was going to thrust it. "You're using that move?!" Yushi said as reconized what the saiyan was doing.

The blood red aura faded out almost instantly. "Zennodan Rajin!!!" Cabba in a blink off in eye was already at Yushi, then Cabba punched him at the speed of light. Force didn't have enough time to push Yushi away as Cabba knee him in the stomach then uppercutted him. **_W-W-WHAT!!!!!_** Caulifla stood in shock albeit being very impressed. _Kale's mind was blown, and same as Caulifla's Mom._ Each of Cabba's attacks caused in craters, trees being broken until he kicked up at Yushi's chin, and he was flunged up miles up in the sky. Cabba caught up to the man, and they began in a ruthless barrage of attacks until the boy saiyan got the upper hand and spin-kicked him to the ground which caused a massive crater. "I'll finish this now! INAZUMA!!!!!!!!!" Cabba created the azure lightning punch as he charged towards Yushi from the air to the ground. It caused Cabba to gain massive amounts of speed as the wind blew through his body. Cabba punched at Yushi which caused much more craters, and even more broken trees.

"Did he win?..." Kale whispered. "I don't think my Dad will lose that easily..." Caulifla replied. "He was using 1% of his power." Caulifla's Mom said accidentally sounding like a know-it-all.

"WHAT?????!!!!!!!!!" Cabba could only see a kunai block his punch as he got off the crater in dismay. Cabba was met with a punch that knocked him down a few feet away. "You can take on 1% of my power, How about 2%!" Yushi taunted while walking out of the crater unfazed. "ARGG!!!" Cabba felt the pain of a sudden side-kick that kicked him to the hospital building. Cabba also felt a tearing, excruciating pain all over his body. **_Darn it! The effects of Zennodan Rajin are acting up! There's no way I can win this fight!_** Cabba pessimistically thought while being stuck in the crater. Yushi grabbed Cabba by the jacket, and was about to finish off Cabba with a Ki punch. "I'm about to show you something that will make you ride on my fist." "Um...I Need An Adult." Cabba pleaded. "I am an adult." Yushi said as he slammed his fist into Cabba as he was sent flying to the ground. He began his ruthless assault as he repeatedly slammed Cabba with punches. Cabba was on the ground, spitting out mouthfuls of blood. Kale was petrified as Cabba tried was struggling to stand up, but Yushi pointed his kunai at his back intending to pierce. "I wouldn't expect the son of a useless Bastard to learn such a high ranking technique like that, but you're nothing more than a son of a Bitch. I'll just put you out of your misery." Yushi monolauged. Cabba was frightened at the thought of his death. **_Damn it! I can't let Dad keep beating up Cabba, but if I inturupt him I'll be the one who's going to die!_** Caulifla thought with millions of thoughts racing in her mind. **_Yushi I'm begging you don't do this, you're going to regret this for the rest of your life!_** Caulifla's Mom thought. The man was about to end Cabba's life until???

"DAD STOP IT!!!!" Caulifla cried. "Why would I do that? Stay back before I cut your legs off!!! You too Kale!!!" Yushi coldy warned. "B-But Mr. Hageshi, you can't kill Cabb-" "Don't make me gouge you eyes out before I come there, and do it myself!!!" He replied to Kale more fierce. "Dad why do you want to kill Cabba?" "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!! IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Yushi obviously miffed towards Caulifla. "Why do you want to kill a 12 year who isn't even a teenager???!!!! What would your sister do???!!!!" Caulifla said restraining her tears. The man dropped his kunai as Cabba watched intensively watched Yushi's next moves. The male saiyan grabbed the boy by his jacket with a glare so demonic that made Cabba gulp in fear.

"Don't think it's over yet, you son of a Bitch..." Yushi said with a cold demenor.

Hope You guys enjoyed this chapter! Again, 10K WORDS!!!!! DVNSKSEJEKSJS8DDKDHSJSUNDUSJD!!!!

Question Time!

MLPStevenUniverseLPS

Q1: I like the 119 numbers and Hit.

Q2:Ummmm... This school is a bit...dangerous... Eveeyone is so abusive... Wow...

Q3:Hey! Tingly Feelings are best feelings!

Q4:Could you leave me a review on the new chapters I posted as well?

A1: Thank you a lot for the feedback!

A2: I'm planning on making these hero's of justice who fight for the school from the "Evildoers" (Frost, Future Villian.) I don't want to make all characters jerks to the main characters. So, I'll make some good or nice characters.

A3: I mean, I like the tingly back feeling. I think it's funny and pretty cool to discover how people turn Super Saiyans. But, I don't like it if the transformation that is meant to be epic or something like that.

Jaroberts251

Q1:Another good chapter I really enjoyed it and I like that you really love my idea of having another Saiyan girl come to school to fall in love with Cabba, but it's just to make Caulifla jealous right?

Q2:Also I like that you're thinking about sending the kids to Universe 7, but I understand if it won't be any time soon because you probably already have something planned so do what you're going to do before you do my idea.

Q3:If you want to make Cabba unlock Super Saiyan mode so during a serious fight you should have him where is he on the verge of defeat look back at all the time he wanted to help but couldn't do anything because he was too weak and how many people he let down which should tap into his inner anger and that'll unlock his Super Saiyan power and I don't think much of the tingling sensation in his body because they had Gohan go through all that training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and they just easily gave it to the these guys it stupid to me so I understand what you saying about you wanting it to be his epic transform

Q4:Anyway I can't wait for next chapter until next time oh and I also thought Episode 100 was awesome as well until next time keep up the good work.

A1: Thank you for all of your support!

The Saiyan Girl is just supposed to make Caulifla jealous, maybe a little bit more? (It's not going to be a lot though.)

A2: The Universe 7 thing won't be until the end of the year or the summer when the kids are on break. I will do me idea's first before the Universe 7 traveling.

A3: I would like Cabba to to transform for your reason, and that someone very close to him died by the hands of Frost.

A4: Don't expect the next chapter to come so soon because of the announcement. I'm Glad you like episode 100 too!

Guest

Q1: Another good chapter and I like to say I'm glad you're thinking about sending the kids to Universe 7, but do what you're planning to do first before you do my idea and I also glad to see you enjoyed my idea about having another girl fall in love Cabba. I thinks it a good idea to have Caulifla and Kale reach become super saiyans before him as well that would be the perfect motivation for Cabba. I also thought episode 100 of Db super was awesome. Can't wait for the next one until next time.

A1: I'm glad you liked that chapter! Expect Caulifla and Kale to achieve Super Saiyan faster than you think. You love episode too? Amazing!

Guest

Q1:your power levels of the characters are so absurd and ridiclous. :p

A1: Ok...The reason why I put the Universe 6 Saiyans so high is because of 2 reasons. 1. Universe 6 Saiyans evolve differently than Universe 7 Saiyans which makes them tons stronger than our Saiyans. 2. Even though the Copy Vegeta Arc is filler, Copy Vegeta REKT Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, and Cabba stood up to a Super Saiyan Vegeta 50X that power, so that would mean he's stronger than SSJ3 Gotenks.

Power Levels

Cabba: 23,000,000,000,000

Yushi 1%: 80,000,000,000,000

Cabba Kaioken x2: 57,500,000,000,000

Cabba Zennodan Rajin: 120,000,000,000,000

Yushi 2%: 160,000,000,000,000


	8. Chapter 5 part 2

This is the third Chapter of Path of a Legend Please enjoy!!!

Chapter 5 part 2: (I don't have a title this time.)

" Don't think it's over yet you son of a Bitch..." Yushi growled as he threw Cabba to the ground. He walked away with Caulifla's Mom. "Ergghgh..." Cabba struggled to get up because of the effects of Zennodan Rajin. He fell down gasping in pain as Caulifla and Kale walked towards him. Kale was extremely concerned and Caulifla was extremely aggravated. "Guys, I'm sorr-" **_SLAP!!!!_** Cabba was stopped by a stinging pain as his cheek flared in pain. " You Stupid Retard!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You could of died there!!! Do you even realize that you were fighting the strongest person in the Universe??? You know what I hate you Cabba!!!!!!" Caulifla fulminated in pure anger. "S-Sis, I think you should give him a seco-" "NO!!!! I won't give that Son of a Bitch a second chance!!!" Caulifla snapped. She instantly realized what she did, and put her hand around Kale's cheek. "I'm sorry Kale, I just snapped. It's not your fault..." Caulifla suddenly turned back to Cabba with a demonic glare reminiscent to her father. "Listen for the first time in your life... GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT OR I WILL CATASTRATE YOU WITH A 9000 DEGREE GRAPEFRUIT KNIFE!!!!!" Caulifla raged.

It didn't take Cabba a second to get the hell out of there as he flew rapidly somewhere. **_What did I do now? I should have listened to the Good Me. "Yeah! That's right! You got your ass handed to on a silver plater just because you couldn't sit the Fuck down._** ** _" Good Cabba quipped. "I feel really bad now... If I just didn't do anything none of this wouldn't have happened, I'm going to apologize to Caulifla and Kale. Now that I think of it... Yeah, Caulfila and Kale must have gotten a Zenkai Boost from the fight from Frost. That explains why that slap hurt so much!!!"_** Cabba thought prohastly. "This should be enough." Cabba calmly descended, feeling the soft air of Downtown Kenkyo City. It was still filled with thousands of people even at 11:00pm. Many lights of plays and attractions were beeming everywhere. Red, yellow, blue, green, whatever color you name! There were even a Central Clocktower, museums, arcades, and a smooth, silky, salty beach and Ocean. "Wow... This looks so coo- OW!!!!!" Cabba fell down like a rag doll while rubbing his forehead when he saw what hit him. "Oops! Sorry about Kid." A relatively overweight man with a chubby physique, chubby cheeks, a white mohawk, light charteruse (green skin) skin similar to Shanichi, and a traditional Surpreme Kai outfit offered a hand to Cabba.

Cabba could recognize that man from anywhere, it was Surpreme Kai Fuwa! Father of Shanichi, Surpreme Kai of Universe 6, and Principal or Headmaster of Saiya Academy. Cabba took his hand and stuttered in awe, " P-Principal Fuwa!" "You're one of my students, Cabba Densetsu!" Fuwa said with a grin. "You had some great moves last week!" A discouraged look formed on Cabba's face. "Oh... I'm sorry, but there's nothing wrong with losing right?!" Fuwa tried to cheer him up. "Yeah... You're right! I have 2 questions. Number 1: What's the point of credits and how much credits do you need If you want to graduate?

Number 2: How do you sign up for the Team Tournament?" Cabba bombarded Fuwa with questions. "I see... For #1: Credits are basically points you get for fighting and-" "Sir, I know that." "Okay! So you need 1000 credits to pass your first year. You will probably get 70-100 credits each fight you win, so it you shouldn't bother yourself with that. #2: In 3 more weeks we're hosting sign-ups all day at Zero City, it's about a 40 minute walk or a 20 minute fly from here. I hope I answered your questions!" Fuwa Explained. "See you!!!" Cabba waved at the chubby, green Surpreme Kai as he flew to the Academy.

Caulifla stomped all the way to the school muttering unintelligibly about "Cabba is a Bastard, Cabba is a Idiot." Kale was scared of what her friend was going to do to Cabba when they see each other. Cabba arrived at the Saiya-Academy, and bolted to the dorm not wanting Caulifla to see him. Caulifla slammed the door ajar as she went to sleep immediately. **_Should I still be mad at Cabba? I mean my Dad was being an asshole to him, but they both got what they deserved. Whatever!_** Caulifla thought.

Cabba looked up towards the ceiling feeling a pang of guilt. He soon closed his eyes in order to sleep.

The Next Day

"Here Caulifla." Cabba handed the spikey haired girl her backpack, and binder. " Is that your way of repaying me? You're really hopeless Cabby." Caulifla sighed. "C-Cabby! How did you know that? That's my nickname, only me Dad calls me that!" Cabba shockingly said. "Also, I don't forgive you. You have to do a lot harder than that if you want me to forgive you." Caulifla said callously. "B-But-" Cabba was stopped when Caulifla flicked him with her finger effortlessly. He tumbled down to the ground as held his bruised forehead, and a red vein appeared on it. Cabba grinded his teeth in anger as he cursed wildly between his teeth. Caulfila gave him a dark, ruthless, cold look as she went to her classroom. "Damn It!!!!!!!!!" He got up and went to his classroom while walking furiously. Cabba's period with Shanichi passed normally until the saiyan heard a cracking noise. He soon saw Goko burst though the window, demolishing every part of it. "Hey Cabba! We're going to train today since it's Friday and I'm free!" Goko said with his trademark son grin. Cabba facepalmed and replied, "Um... Mister Goko... I'm in a class right now... Tell me later..." Cabba awkwardly said. ** _Son Goko trains Cabba?_** Shanichi thought with his mind blown.

Cabba soon recieved glares from his classmates which created an unpleasant atmosphere. "That Dipshit!, How can that loser who got massacred by Gaia be trained by Son Goko!" Many classmates muttered. Caulifla heard the scene from her classroom a room back as she clenched her fist apoplecticly. Kale could feel Caulifla's Ki spike as she was almost about to punch a hole in the wall. Her class ended and Kale tried to calm her down, "Sis, please just calm yourself down... Please don't hurt yourself because of that guy." Kale reassured. "ARGG!" Caulifla smashed a wall with her fist in anger as Kale looked at her with a shocked look. "Fuck that jerk!! Damn him!!! He first surpasses me in power, insults my family and I, and becomes famous for no reason! I'm Going to make his life a living hell!!!" Caulifla ranted. "Kale, I'm going to see what kind of training that Cabby does!" "C-Can I come with you?" Kale nearly whispered. Caulfila just nodded in response. Instantly, the TV turned on around the hallways. "Attention Students! Caulifla Hageshi and Shouto Yoroi will fight in 5 minutes at the arena!!! Sorry for the late notice!" The TV turned off. "Finally, my turn." Caulifla said. "C-Caulifla???!!!" Cabba said in the hallway.

"Hey Cabba I just noticed something." "What Shanichi?" "I think you have a crush on Caulifla." Cabba's face turned dark red, "N-No I don't! I mean she's cut- whatever!" He denied. "If that's what you say, anyways we should get to the arena." Shanichi said dropping the subject. "Okay Let's go!" Caulifla arrived at the arena before anybody else. **_Guess it's empty... I hope my oppenent is at least a walk in the park..._** She loosely thought. "Ha... Ha... Ha..." A saiyan appeared just before her eyes, he had dark straight and sharp hair, black e a normal physique for a saiyan, a grayish jacket that reaches a little above his chin with a blue, round crest on the back. He also had galaxy blue shorts that reached to his shin. He was clutching his kness with sweat dripping all over it. "Damn... I overslept!" He said. Caulifla sweatdropped, "So you're my oppenent... Expect to get your ass kicked." Caulifla aroggantly mocked. "I'm really fighting Caulifla Hageshi, daughter of Yushi Hageshi. I hope we will have a great match." Shouto offered Caulifla a handshake, and Caulifla slapped it away. "This is a fight not a tea party, wait until you lose then you can beg for forgiveness." Caulifla said with a ruthless demeanor.

"Dang, so icy!" Shouto surprisingly replied. They both stood in silence as the the audience started to fill up. Cabba, Shanichi, Reku, Botamo, and Magetta sat together. "Hey!!! Kale! Sit with us!" Cabba said to Kale a few seats away. "B-But..." "Don't worry! It's a lot better than sitting all alone!" Kale after thinking for a while decided to sit next to Cabba. "Cabba!!! Mind if we sit next to you?" He turned to see Goko and an irritated Vegetes. "Sure no problem." "Vegetes, Cabba! Cabba, Vegetes!" "Oh I think we know each other Goko..." Vegetes said while furrowing his eyebrows. "Um.. I've never seen you be-" Cabba was cut off when Vegetes gave Cabba a look that even I can't describe to how much anger it was.

HELLO!!!! EVERYBODY!!!!!! It is AJ and DJ today with a new match between Caulifla Hageshi and Shouto Yoroi! They will be fighting in the Plains!" **_Caulifla Hageshi... I heard Cabba talking_** **_about her. She's pretty interesting, she's seems like a kid Chi-Chi_** Goko excitedly thought. Caulifla and Shouto soon saw the arena turn into a flat area with short grass, and a very bright sun shine on them. "The match will begin NOW!!!" DJ said.

Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry for waiting a week.

Question Time

Q1: god god bravo is power is good not so absurd and you ridiclous:p

A1: Thank you Cousin! Your fanfic is going pretty well! You should try to work on your English a little bit more.

I'm not doing Power Levels today because there will be some inconsistencies if I do it right now.

Don't forget to review!!!


	9. Chapter 6

I'm going to start doing A/N's after chapters

Chapter 6: A Very Intriguing Day

Caulifla and Shouto both quickly rushed to each other as their punches collided. Shouto tried to uppercut the wild-haired girl, but she easily blocked it with her elbow and retaliated with a side kick to the chin. He was pushed back a little bit from the impact of the blow. "Eat This!" In a instant, Shouto was in front of Caulifla as he uppercutted her to the air, and tried to slam her to the ground. Caulifla blocked the attack as they both continued their ruthless assault in the air.

"Wow... That Caulifla isn't half bad..." Botamo commented, mouth agape. "Well she is the daughter of a hero, so it isn't that surprising." Shanichi calmly replied. Caulifla soon got the upperhand by axe-kicking Shouto miles away to a valley as he slid down the craggy mountains. Caulifla followed rapidly, "HA!!!!!" She tried to finish off Shouto with a punch, but a blinding crimson light engulfed Shouto's as he blocked the punch effortlessly. "Your eyes! They're red!" Caulifla exclamied in incertitude. A Boning Knife springed out of his wrist as he lacerated a cut on Caulifla's cheek. "I've got you!" Shouto singsonged. "What the hell do you mean?" Caulifla heavily confused as she starting wiping the blood off her cheek. Her wound starting mutating around the seeping cut with purple veins that started to form around her seeping wound. "ACK!!!!!!!" The pain was so encruciating that her body felt like it was tearing apart slowly, but painfully.

"S-Sis!!!!" Kale cried out, tears forming in her eyes as her Ki started to slowly spike. Cabba, Goko, and Vegetes noticed her Ki spike, but only Cabba noticed her tears. "Kale, please don't cry! I've only known Caulifla for 2 weeks, and I know she isn't the one to give up after just one hit!" Cabba reassured. Kale's tears were wavering, but were still dripping down nevertheless. "There! There's no reason to cry! Caulifla can beat that guy at anytime!" Cabba kindly inspirited. Kale's tears faded as she gazed to the arena with new layers of confidence to Caulifla. "Damn. What the Fuck is wrong with that girl. If I hadn't thought about it more, I would think she had a thing with that Tomboy." Vegetes sneered, but it was too low for anyone to hear. Goko face was simpily blank at the whole conversation.

"What the Flying Fuck is the move?!" Caulifla Blustered. "It's going to take a while to explain the Akumagan-" "The Fuck's a Akumagan?" Caulifla impulsively blurted, ignoring the pain of the wound. **_Sigh..._** "If I'm going explain everything, I want you to shut your mouth." Shouto nagged while accidentally beckoning his knife towards Caulifla. She took a few steps back as Shouto unfolded the mystery, "The Akumagan, directly meaning Demon Eye is a ability from my family's Family Tree. 2,000 years ago a woman named Kishira Yoroi touched a red stone calle-" He was cut off by some booing, and one muscular guy threw a frying pan straight at him as a red bump painfully grew on his head as it quickly dispersed. Caulifla couldn't help, but snicker at the scene. "WE WANT FIGHTS!!!!!!!! WE WANT FIGHTS!!!!!!!!" Most of the crowd chanted. "Man, if I was one of the fighters I would classifly this as earrape." AJ enjoyingly remarked. DJ replied with a simple thumbs-up to convey the message.

"Can you guys wait for while, 5 minutes tops okay?" Shouto proposed. It took a short duration of time for the crowd to agree, but it was mostly an ultimatum because Caulifla's Dad could have easily obliterated the crowd if he heard about the crowd insulting her daughter.

5 Minutes Later

"So, you're telling me the Akumagan is enhancement of the body with new abilities that can only be achieved by fusing a Crimison Tablet of Hizra with a vessel if you are deemed worthy. 2000 years ago the woman Kishira Yoroi was deemed worthy of it, and fused her body with that tablet which gave her an ability to manipulate the blood of a target, and her eyes would alyways flash red whenever she would use it. And! She created a whole Family Tree that could use that ability SEEMS LEGIT." Caulifla sarcastically monolauged. "Hey! I wasn't the one who made that tablet, or made my ancestor touch that thing!" Shouto childishly whined. "Whatever." Caulifla deappaned as she tried to resume the fight by kicking Shouto just under the chest as he was slammed towards a tree. The mutated cut started to pierce deeper through Caulifla's nerves like a knife cutting through butter. She tried to caress the wound by removing the blood, but it resulted in more pain. It wasn't any ordinary pain, it felt like the blood was pouring out of her body? "I also forgot to tell you, another of Akumagan's powers is to manipulate the iron of the blood to create new materials." Shouto coolly explained after he recovered from the blow while Caulifla's blood was hovering towards him. "Shut the Fuck up, you didn't tell me on purpose." Caulifla chided with annoyance written on her face, and partially grossed out with her blood floating in the air.

Shouto gave a nonchalant shrug, "There is a thing called not showing all of your cards." The floating blood started to form into a perfect crimson cube, then the blood started fading away which created a cube which was made out of the iron in blood. The piercing silver cube shined brillantly as it started to form into a sword handle as Shouto grasped the handle while directing it towards Caulifla. "What are you going to make now, a "Blood Saber?" Caulifla mocked arms akimbo. The sword handle started to expand into a silver scimitar as Shouto wielded it in his arms. He didn't waste any time as he rushed towards Caulifla, trying to slice diagonally at her. Caulifla tried to grasp the sword, which was a very impulsive decision on her part. The blade slashed at her stomach, creating an unsightly gash on her lower body parts. "SIS!" Kale cried out, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kale, calm down!" Cabba reassured her while trying to hold her down from the back. A few green flames starting to form around Kale's body, effectively startling Cabba as he was sent flying back to his seat. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU SHOUTO YOROI, FOR HURTING SIS CAULIFLA!!!!!!!!!!" Kale raged, as her hair starting flickering and spiking up. The crowd turned all of their attention to Kale's fury in a rather fearful way. "Kale! It's alright. Remember, you're the flashlight in the darkness." Caulifla flashed a genuine smile. Kale's anger started to vanish as if a sprinkler was spraying out a violent flames in Kale's heart. **_"This year is going to be a_** ** _very interesting one_** Goko excitingly mused. "Are you finished?" Shouto asked boringly towards Caulifla. "Oh I'm sorry, did I offend you because I actually have emotions?" Caulifla snerred. Shouto gave a disgusting look at her which made Caulifla dash towards him at full throttle. The young Yoroi easily dodged all of the attacks as he slammed his fist onto the young Hageshi's stomach. The pain was too great for her to handle. Caulifla ended out vomiting out blood which started to hover in the air. "Darn it!!!" She shrieked while wiping off the blood close to her mouth. The blood spreaded out creating a demonic, dragonic figure. "Choo-pooo???" (What the heck is that?) Magetta shivered, obviously freaked out. Black, piercing, battle-scarred wings with red insides, and ragged parts formed accompanied with crimsion, smooth, clawed legs. Hands which could rip thousands of people to shreads with one swipe. A head with a mixture of a red and black color with a skull structure to what humans would consider it to be reminiscent of the great Hydra.

"Say hello to my best friend Zanzoku." Shouto smirked. The whole crowd stood silent to the point that you could hear a pen drop. "Is that supposed to scare us?!" Vegetes cruelly mocked, breaking the ice. Most of the crowd started to cackle in laughter. Caulifla failed in suppressing her snickers as she was rolling on the grassy grounds laughing to her heart's content ignoring the painful gasp. "I am sorry, but AJ this is the weirdest and funniest fight I have ever seen!" DJ guffawed. "Yeah me too DJ!" AJ cackled. "ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouto roared, his Akumagan flaring with its crimson red color. The crowd stood silent again, mostly because of the sudden slapping sound of Zanzoku's tail violent slamming on the ground. "Now where were we?" Shouto smirked, regaining his cool. Suddenly his scimitar as he slit just above Caulifla's previous cut. "Gah!" She briefly yelled as she stumbled to a tree. Shouto proceeded to slam his foot at the young Hageshi's recent cut as she yelped in pain. "Surrender, I don't want to hurt you anymore, especially the daughter of our savior." The young Yoroi compromised. "Never. I'm not one to give up!" Caulifla managed to speak, regardless of the pain. Instantly, Shouto jumped on Zanzoku, which aided both of them to soar about a few stories high in the air. A gray, giant, iron cube began to hover around Zanzoku's mouth while opening its own mouth. "What is that?" Cabba asked, dumbfounded. "Zanzoku's using the iron that created him to make that cube!" Shanichi analyzed.

The dragonic creature munched on the cube. "Zanzoku, OBLITERATE!" Shouto commanded. Millions of sharp, iron spikes spewed out of the dragon's mouth downwards, effectively destroying the valley, and nearly crippling Caulifla. "Is that the true power of the savior's daughter? I really thought that you were going to be hot stuff. Guess I was mistaken." Shouto mocked. "Don't you dare mock me, don't compare me to my Dad, I'm not just the daughter of Yushi Hageshi, I AM CAULIFLA!!!!!!!!" A golden aura appeared, spreading around Caulifla's body, her eyes were flashing light green, and her hair was flickering yellow while spiking up. The ground was smashed beyond healing as the arena was flashing yellow. "What the!" Cabba stopped his sentence by being blown away by Caulifla's strength. "Is she really attaining the legendary transformation?!" Vegetes fiercely snerred. Goko was smiling at her like she was rare eyecandy.

"DON'T YOU MOCK ME, YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!" The golden aura finally spreaded around her body as she stood, her green eyes fierce like a animal, her hair spiked golden, and her arms by her side. "WHAT IS THIS TRANSFORMATION!!!!!!! CAULIFLA HAGESHI'S HAIR'S YELLOW???!!!!" AJ asked, extremely bewildered but excited. "Is that truly Caulifla?" Botamo questioned. "Yeah, her hair is golden, and her power level is so above the roof." Reku admired. "She just got Super Saiyan, you only get it by getting angry." Goko explained. **_"Sis is so amazing."_** Kale thought. Cabba stood silent, just in awe.

"You will pay...YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!!!" Caulifla released a battle cry that stroke fear into the crowd, and even Shouto. "No...No...N-No...This can't be..." Shouto nearly peed his pants as Caulifla rammed her fist through the dragon's stomach as Zanzoku puked out phlegm as it exploded into the eerie substance. Shouto was shook mentally by the fierce attack. Before he knew it, Caulifla was right in front of him.

She gripped him by his shirt as she began to brutally slam her fist on his ribs on the ground. After a few minutes of the ear-piercing screams of Shouto, Caulifla threw him up to the air violently. "DAISENKO!!!!!" A red energy blast formed at Caulifla's right arm as she turned the blast towards a barely conscious Shouto in the air. A bright explosion started to spread as people could see Shouto's barely conscious body on the destroyed plains. The young Yoroi's eyes closed slowly. "WE HAVE A WINNER FOR THIS SPECTACULAR MATCH!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAULIFLA HAGESHI!!!!!!!!!" DJ screamed in pleasure. Caulifla reverted back to her base form. **_"What was that power?"_** Caulifla mysteriously questioned. She raised Shouto's chin by her foot. "Wake up red-eyes." She coarsely gestured. Shouto slowly opened his eyes as Caulifla started, "I'm not just the daughter of Yushi Hageshi, I'm Caulifla and don't forget that!" Shouto shakily stood up, as he walked until he was out of Caulifla's vision. The crowd proudly applauded chanting, "CAULIFLA IS THE BEST!!!!! CAULIFLA IS THE BEST!!!!!!!" Cabba felt his heart ache, reminiscing of his experience at Yozu Academy with the crowd antagonizing him. He decided to swallow his pride, and run towards the stadium. "Where are you going bro?" Reku asked from the crowd seats. "Just want to say something to the winner!" Cabba said.

Cabba bolted down to Caulifla which brought a lot if attention to the two Saiyans, "Caulifla you did a really good job today, you beat one of the toughest guys in the school, and you even achieved the legendary transformation of Super Saiyan. Now I have to train a lot harder to surpass you!" Cabba smirked, offering the young Hageshi a handshake. Caulifla gazed darkly at him as she violently slapped the handshake out of her way. "Don't you dare think you will get away with this cabbage-patch. Remember this: I will make your life a living hell, and since I achieved this strength, you better bet your ass that you will be on your kness begging for forgiveness. I can't wait till I can beat the hell of out of that sly face." Caulifla darkly said, which left Cabba dumbfounded. The crowd stood silent as Goko and Vegetes were laughing their asses off. Caulifla soared to the air as she and Kale left the scene. Cabba stormed off the scene also by flying to the opposite direction to what Kale and Caulifla went.

"Cabba wait up!" Reku flew towards Cabba's direction. "Choo-poo?" (Should we follow too?) Megetta curiously asked. "We should give them some more time." Shanichi replied. Reku finally found Cabba as he saw the preteen flinging rocks to a giant lake. "Why did you come hear Reku." Cabba darkly asked. Reku furrowed his brow, "Do you have something you want to talk about?" "Actually yes, it's just that I thought I could be friends with Caulifla, now she hates me for 'who knows what reason.'" Cabba replied. "Whoa, that's rough buddy." Reku said. "You know what, I'm going to do something about it, I'm going to try to talk to Caulifla again tommorrow." Cabba decided. Cabba flew to the Academy. "That's one persistent guy." Reku smiled at his brother's small figure he could barely see in the air.

Just for you to know, I'm not dead. I'm sorry for not updating for over a month now. I have no excuse for that other than, I've had a severe case of Writer's Block, I had to prepare for school during August, and school began in early September. But, hopefully I will update more frequently.

Question Time!

Q1:Do you ever proofread your work before posting it? Too many grammar errors and sentence structures...

A1: tbh no. I never proofread my work before posting it. But I tried to with this chapter, and I will try to develop a habit of doing that.

Power Levels

Caulifla (Zenkai Boost from Chapter 4): 30,000,000,000,000

Shouto: 25,000,000,000,000

Shouto Akumagan Activated: 40,000,000,000,000

Zanzoku: 2000,000,000,000,000

Super Saiyan Caulifla: 1,500,000,000,000,000


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Small, But Not Quite a Break.

Shouto quietly slumped towards the Academy, trying to forget about the match. "You have potential kid." A mysterious voice echoed throughout the sky. "Who's there?!" Shouto activated his Akumagan as he didn't bother to get in a fighting stance, he was very burned out from the fight. He soon found a blue namekian, with a majestic cape waving brillantly through the air, standing on a small building. "Mister Shinzou!" Shouto exclamied, immediatly bowing at the upperclassman, Second-Year student. Gaia jumped down the building, close to Shouto. "Just call me Gaia, you have talent. We just need to harness your ability." Gaia persuaded. "I also want you to be in the Team Tournament, in my group." "It would be a honor Gaia." Shouto simply accepted.

"Hey Cabba! You said that you were going to train today, and it's already dark!" Cabba was flying towards the Academy while Goko was behind him, nearly stalking him for some extent. "Mister Goko it's only 5:00pm and it's dark because it's Arbores and Hiems is coming soon." Cabba replied. "Oh yeah!" Goko exclamied while a bright lightbulb appeared over his own head. "Well...Fine, I'm free if you want to train me today." The young saiyan sighed. "YES!!!!! I'M SO EXCITED!!!!!!!" Goko happily hollered. Cabba merely sweatdropped at the sight. The two saiyans flew to a house, resembling a circular dome with a logo that is reminiscent of capital C. The place had a labratory, huge amounts of land, and some sort of sphere-like chamber. "I wonder what's that?" The young saiyan wondered. "Mister Goko, this doesn't look like your house." "That's because it isn't my house." The old saiyan simply responded.

"I want to show you your new master Cabba." Goko continued. Cabba couldn't wait to see his new mentor as they descended down to the front house door. Goko singsongly tapped on the door with his bare knuckles. They didn't actually notice that Caulifla and Kale were hiding behind a fairly large bush next to a tree very close to the house. "Sis, this house is the house of the famous scientist, and one of the strongest saiyans." Kale whispered. Caulifla clenched her fist in anger as Vegetes angrilly kicked the door open. "Such a rude welcome Vegetes, kicking the door open for guests." Goko slyly remarked. "Goko! When will it take you to shut the fuck up?!" Vegetes growled. Cabba took a few steps back, but Goko just pushed him right in front of Vegetes.

"You guys met at today's match, remember?" Goko smirked. "Yes Goko, is Mister Vegetes going to be my master?!" Cabba questioned frantically. "Is that scrawny boy going to be my pupil?!" Vegetes yelled, a red vein appearing on his forehead. "Yep, I heard about your Zennodan Rajin ability a few years ago from rumors, so you need to train a lot more, especially your Kaioken." Goko uncharacteristically lectured. Cabba sweatdropped once more, "Goko will pay for this." Vegetes glanced at Cabba. Goko made his departure as Kale and Caulifla peered at the muscular figure as they both replaced their attention back at Vegetes and Cabba. "Well get in boy, I don't want any flies getting in my house!" Vegetes growled at the young saiyan. "Yes Mister Vegetes." Cabba quickly walked inside. He could barely see the place as Vegetes ushered him in to the sphere-like chamber. "What is this place?" Cabba curiously asked his master. "It's the gravity chamber, created by my wife." Vegetes simply answered while pressed a few commands on a screen. "I would like to meet her!" Cabba said. "She and my son are currently exploring another Universe." The old saiyan replied. "What Universe?! There's only one Universe!" Cabba exclamied, echoing eerily throughout the chamber. "You'll learn soon. Enough talking! Let's begin." Vegetes deviated from the subject as X100 appeared on a screen. Cabba felt like he was clinging to the ground as he struggled to get up. "Is that all you can do?! Is you nearly beating Gaia just a fluke?!" Vegetes ruthlessly commented, insult after insult as a turquoise aura formed around Cabba's body. "KAIOKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cabba rushed towards Vegetes, as the man easily dodged the flurry of punches and kickes, one after another. Vegetes silenced the attacks as he smashed his fist at the young saiyan's head, knocking the Kaioken out of him. Cabba was lying on the ground, shaken by the intensity of the attack.

Caulifla wasn't that impressed at Vegetes strength, commenting that if he went Super Saiyan, she could easily beat the crap out of Cabba. Cabba kept running towards Vegetes, getting up after each blow that he took, ignoring the pain and gravity that was making the fight a lot harder for Cabba. "Come on, you almost got a scratch on me!" Vegetes smirked, pointing at his forehead. "How long will it take him to figure out the secret?" Vegetes impatiently thought. Cabba's body was filled with many bruises and cuts as he was laying down, thinking of a plan. "My Dad told me that teqniques such as Zennodan Rajin and Kaioken are self-inflicting moves, but maybe if I combine the two techniques from a same category, I can make a better technique!" Cabba stood up, smiling at the adult saiyan, while unsheathing his sword. Kale sneezed loudly, "Damn my allergies, I-I'm such a burden." "Don't say that Kale, you're not a burden...Nobody heard you anyway." Caulifla softly reassured. "But I heard it." Caulifla turned to see a devilish smirk coming from a familar hedgehog haired saiyan. "How did you find us Goko?!" Caulifla asked in distress, fearing that Cabba and Vegetes might hear them. "Come to my house one week from now, and you can bring your friend too." Goko pressed two fingers on his forehead as he seemingly dissapeared. The two girls were very puzzled as they contiued to watch the fight.

"HAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" The red Zennodan Rajin aura, and the turquiose Kaioken aura were fusing into each other. "Is he really doing it?!" Vegetes shockingly looked at Cabba's effort. The whole chamber was shaking in a random fashion, as it felt like it could explode at any moment. Kale and Caulifla could feel the rising energy as Caulifla was puzzled to why Cabba hadn't shown this power towards Gaia, and Kale just stared at him. "HAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Instantly, he collapsed... "I knew it was too good to be true." Vegetes sighed. He walked out the gravity chamber, as he easily saw Caulifla and Kale staring at them. "Here's your friend." Vegetes threw Cabba close to them, but the girls didn't bother catching him as Cabba landed on the ground. The spiky haired man entered him house while he slammed the door noisily.

"Let's go Kale." Caulifla began to fly to the Academy as Kale stopped her, "Sis... We shouldn't let him just lie on the ground." Kale explained. "He is just a bitch, if you really want to, pick him up and drop him to the Academy." Caulifla reluctantly agreed. Caulifla soared in the air with her flight ability. Kale shakily reached out to Cabba's back as she grabbed his knees with her arms as she put his hands on her shoulders as if this was a piggyback ride. Kale shakily walked to the Academy, "This is really embarassing, W-What if he wakes up while I'm doing this." Kale blushed as she picked up the pace as she started to speed-walk. It was approaching nighttime as Kale noticed many red, green, gray, yellow, and blue blaring lights. She soon realized that she was in the heart of Kenkyo City. **_"D-Damn it! I got side-tracked by thinking so much that I lost route of the Academy. W-Why am I so stupid!"_** Kale pessimisticly thought as she went into a brief sprint. Kale's eyes began to hurt a lot after a brief, but powerful flash of light. She soon realized it was a girl whom was holding a microphone, camera, and a giant smile.

"Oh no it's Mina Kashimira: Head of the news committee. W-What does she want with me?!" Kale fearingly thought, petrified by the fact the she could be on the news. "This is a new scoop: Kale Uraka is giving Cabba Densetsu a piggyback ride! Kale, would you give us some information to why you would give him a piggyback ride? Is this some sort of secret love? You naughty girl Kale!" She advanced on Kale as a crowd started to shift attention to the scene. "N-No it's not like that!" Kale tried to defend herself, but it only caused in more questions. Cabba barely opened his eyes as he saw blaring lights, a lot of camera flashing, and people asking Kale embarrassing questions. "What's going on?..." He groggily asked. He soon realized that Kale was holding his thighs, and he was grabbing Kale's shoulder's.

The young saiyan male suddenly got out of Kale's grasp as he blushed in a dark shade of red. "What the hell is going on?!" He confusingly questioned. "Don't act so innocent Cabba Densetsu! I know you loved Kale giving you a piggyback ride! Would you mind telling us what are your thoughts about being in love in Kale?" Mina persuasively said. "No, it's not like that!" Cabba retailated, his face still resembling the color of red. "Let's go Kale!" Cabba grabbed Kale's arm as they flew away from the scene. "You'll never escape the newspaper committee, SUCKERS!!!!!!" Mina screamed at what was now the sky. Cabba and Kale descended a few feet away from the Academy, away from the brightness of downtown Kenkyo City.

Cabba let go of Kale's arm which he was holding while they were flying. Kale started to nervously walk away, but was stopped by Cabba's words. "Um...Thank you for carrying me Kale." Cabba softly told her. "I-It's nothing..." Kale replied, her face red with embarassment as she continued to walk to the door. Cabba grasped her hand with a sharp face, "Kale, I'm serious. Not that much people have ever done nice things for me. You're a really nice person Kale, so please stop ridiculing yourself by saying 'I'm just!'" Kale was shocked by Cabba's words, she thought for a moment that she could not be afraid of her hidden power, and not be afraid to be around other people. Cabba regretted his sharp words as he saw tears that clouded Kale's vision, tears that showed her emotional distress, and tears that told Cabba that he messed up.

"I-I'm sorry Kale...I didn't know-" His words were stopped as he realized Kale was gone. She left him to go to the Academy. **_"Damn it! Why do I alyways hurt other people?!"_** Cabba angrilly thought as he slowly stomped to his dorm. Kale was crying all the way in the corridors as she glanced at a blurry, watery figure of Caulifla. "Kale! What's wrong?! Did someone hurt you?!" Caulifla asked her in shock as Kale managed to say one little name, "Cab-ba..." She uttered as she was crying in sorrow. "THAT BASTARD!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE WILL PAY FOR INSULTING MY FAMILY, INSULTING MY PRIDE, AND HURTING MY BEST FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Caulifla bellowed. Cabba could hear the sharp rant a few corridors away as he opened the bedroom door. Caulifla bolted to the bedroom extremely quickly as she was grasping Cabba's jacket by the collar as she backed him to a wall. "Listen...Be prepared for your dignity, pride, and most importantly, your body to be crushed tomorrow." Caulifla managed to darkly say as she wanted to tear him to shreds.

Cabba could only nod, knowing that if he showed any signs of disagreement he would get annihilated on the spot. He could only wish that Caulifla could stop the fight at the last second, after all, Caulifla was his friend, or was she?

A/N: I really don't have anything to say... Just Review, Follow, and Favorite!

Also! I made seasons to Latin origin just for fun! For example.

Winter: Hiems

Autumn: Arbores

Summer: Aestas

Spring: Fons

Question Time!

Auther101SueEllen

Q1: Caulifla won! Yay!

BUT!

We need more shipping!

Also If you have writer's Block I would recommend reading more people's stories and listening to music. Also writing a new story could help. All these things work for me... And I update very often.

A1: I'm glad you liked that Caulifla won, I will try to have shipping, but it won't come till later chapters I can guarantee that. I will also try to listen more to music.

NO POWER LEVELS TODAY SUCKAS! (But seriously no one was fighting in this chapter.)


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The True Pinnacle Of a Saiyan Part 1

Cabba groogily woke up due to the sound if a door violently slamming. He rubbed his eyes as he peered at his alarm clock, "8:50?!" He cried as he frantically limped to the shower. "Why didn't Caulifla wake me up at all?..." He questioned himself while he reached out to close the shower curtains, and to turn on the shower. "Oh yeah, that's right..." He loosely said as he reminisced the harsh words Caulifla said yesterday about them fighting. _**"Whatever I did Caulifla, I'm sorry."**_ Cabba mind drifted away as the water washed his body and temporarily his mind away.

"Master Itona!" A man fearingly said, "Prisoner A247 has broken from the Zamba Prison!" A boy about the age of 13 peered boringly at the man as his white hair elegantly waved around him due to the fierce air conditioning. "Please don't call me master, Ragel we were best friends since we were 6. There is no need for formalities." Itona politely remarked. "It's just that you're the leader of the White Falcon, and one of the most skilled swordsman in Sadala. Hell, even this castle your living in was built under honor for your Excellency." Ragel replied. "So you said that A247 has broken out of prison right?" Itona asked, returning back to the subject as he gracefully walked down from his throne.

"Yes, she escaped with the help of the Saiya-Academy student Frost!" Ragel explained, The white haired swordsman merely shook his head. "I heard that Frost also attacked Saiya-Academy by severely injuring students such as Cabba Densetsu, Caulifla Hageshi, Kale Uraka, Reku Densetsu, Botamo, Shanichi Yomu, and Megetta. It had to take some of Sadala Elite Force to make him escape by using the classic smoke bomb maneuver." Itona calmly said. "Anyways, your mother wanted to inform you that your next match in Saiya-Academy will be against Cabba Densetsu." Ragel replied, regaining his composure. "Hmm... Interesting..."

Kale was sulking on her way to her first Period as Cabba's words ringed repeatedly as tears began to well in her raven-black eyes. Reku was on his way to his Unknown Species class as he saw Kale burying her face with her rather bony arms. "Kale are you alright? Did someone hurt your feelings?" Reku concernly asked, quickly grabbing her arms to see her face. "Hey cabbage-patch's brother, tell him we will fight at the field at lunch." Reku turned his head to find Caulifla with a small smirk on her face. "Kale let's go." She commanded as the ponytail haired girl suddenly jumped up to come with Caulifla. "What the hell?" He rubbed his black, curly hair in confusion.

1st and 2nd Period passed quite quickly which was a major displease for Cabba as he was was dreading that lunchtime was nigh. He opened his classroom door after his was done organizing his materials as he gazed at a boy whose hair was shaped as a curly fashion, similar to Reku, but was white hair instead of pitch black hair. He wore a green romper with a purple shirt with a emblem resembling a yellow crown with two red swords crossing each other with small roses surrounding the crown and swords. He wore apricot khaki pants with blue tennis shoes. He also had a rapier and its sheath on his right hip. He was accompanied by Ragel and two other girls. "Itona! Can you sign my autograph, you too Ragel, Symphonia, and Yokana!" A young girl asked. The White Falcon couldn't answer her as they were bombarded by questions from their fans. "Where do you come from, where do you live?!" The group heard many questions like that.

"We need to get the hell out of here before its gets so crowded!" Yokana sharply whispered towards Itona. "Well we can try to answer one more question." The white haired boy replied. "You're way too nice Itona." Symphonia sighed. "I have a question." Cabba asked. "Who are you?" The whole crowd glared at Cabba's face, making the young saiyan's day more miserable. "Basically, we are these people called the White Falcon. We're crime fighters, keepers of justice." Itona calmly answered. Cabba facepalmed, "I don't want to know about your group, just you." "Oh. I'm Itona Gilgamesh, a swordsman in Sadala. I'm also the leader of the White Falcon. What's your name?" Itona asked.

"My name is Cabba Densetsu, nice to meet you!" Cabba smirked at the leader as he returned the smirk as well. _**"Isn't that the guy that Ragel told me I was going to fight?"**_ The white haired boy scratched his hair in confusion. "It was nice meeting you Cabba Densetsu, until next time!" Itona and his crew began to walk away from the scene. Cabba merely waved back at him as he began to walk slowly to lunch. Caulfila was walking to lunch as well, with a demonic smirk on her face. "Cabba!" Cabba turned to see Reku, Shanichi, Botamo, and Megetta next to him. "We heard about the fight as fast as we could! Please postpone it!" Shanichi persuaded. "I can't, if I postpone the fight Caulifla will hate me forever and she will hate me a lot more, so I have to it..." Cabba said in a final tone.

"Cabba..." Reku slowly stretched out his brother's name in distress. Caulifla got out of her seat as she gazed at Kale with determination, "Don't worry Kale, I'll make him pay for the both of us." The spiky haired girl walked out to the field, just outside of the cafeteria. Kale said nothing as they were praying that her friends would stop fighting. Cabba opened the door to the field too as the student's whom were currently at lunch, turned their attention at Cabba and Caulifla.

Without a word, the two saiyans immediatly got in their fierce fighting stances. The area was so quiet you could hear a pen drop...Well until the crowd began to cheer very loudly for Caulifla. Cabba took a slow gulp as a drop of sweat slowly rolled down from his temple. "CRASH!!!!!" Caulifla instantly started to slam her fist at Cabba's face, but was barely blocked by him. She repeatedly rushed at him with fierce punches. "COME ON CABBAGE-PATCH! YOU CAN'T BLOCK EVERY PUNCH!" She screeched at him. Cabba instantly soared up to the air as he decided to cover some distance, "Take this!" He fired tens of hundreds of energy blast while Caulifla easily soared through them as she managed to get a effective punch.

Cabba was sent down to the ground due to the impact of the fierce punch while Caulifla had a smug grin on her face. The boy saiyan wiped some blood off of his bloody lip as he rushed towards Caulifla with his sword unsheathed. Caulifla flew towards a relatively mid-sized tree which she picked up a tree branch about the same height as Cabba's sword. "CLANG!!!!" The weapons clashed violently to each other as Caulifla tried to swing her branch downwards at Cabba which was a very dumb decision as Cabba easily parried the Caulifla which made Caulifla stumble a lot. "How is Caulifla fighting with a branch that's a very stupid decision!" Shanichi curiously asked.

"Caulifla is just infusing Ki into her branch to make it more durable and a lot stronger than normal branches. It's also the same way Cabba's been using his sword." Reku explained. Cabba took the oppurtunity to slice Caulifla's branch in half as the girl fell to the ground due to the impact of the blow. The boy saiyan pointed his sword at her face, "Caulifla it's finished... Please stop fighting..." Cabba sighed which only angered Caulifla more. She began to ball her fists violently as she grasped on to the weapon, "DAMN YOU!!!!!" All Cabba could see was his sword shattered onto a million pieces before his eyes. "GAH!!!!!" The boy was sent flying miles in the air as Caulifla began her brutal assault which ravaged Cabba's body from head to toe. Caulifla was about to throw Cabba's body to the ground by his leg, but it was stopped as he shouted these words, "KAIOKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Caulifla could see herself spinning towards the ground which caused a massive crater as big as ten vans.

Cabba clapped his hands together as a purple energy wave formed from his hands, "GALICK CANNON!!!!!!!!" He fired it directly at the crater which caused many amounts of smoke. "SIS!!!!!" Kale cried, anxious to run over to the battle, but was stopped by Hit. "Forget about it." He simply said. Kale was about to retaliate with a punch, but stopped midway as she felt the different level of Ki he was inputting. She looked down towards the ground, feeling hopeless and useless.

"Did I kill her?" Cabba shockingly descended from the air, slowly walking to the crater, the smoke still covering Caulifla's body. It was a faint light, but Cabba felt an ominous aura, preferably 50x his strength. He was soon met by a fierce punch as the attack sent him flying across the field as he was spitting out a mixture of spit and blood. He was cluching his face in pure agony as he screeched muffled yells. Cabba saw a smug Caulifla with blonde-golden hair and teal-green eyes as he questioned, "How did you get here so fast?!". "Honesty, I don't know. I feel like I can do anything in this form..." Caulifla smirked as Cabba struggled to get up to face the true saiyan legend.

"TOO SLOW!!!!" Caulifla slammed her foot at Cabba's stomach as he rolled meters away due to the sheer impact of the blow. Caulifla was already right in front of him as she proceeded to stick her tongue at Cabba to which he remarked, "I didn't think you would be the one to kick a man when he's already down. Literally." Caulifla angrilly replied to the insult by grabbing the boy saiyan by his own hair. "Listen you piece of garbage! You're not the one in position to say those things! DO YOU UNDERSTAND???!!!!!" She clenched his hair harder in order to get a affirmative repsponse from him.

Cabba could manage to develop a small, white ki ball as he pointed it at Caulifla's face, "Shining Flare!" The Ki wave blinded the Super Saiyan's face as Cabba went to gather energy for his special technique. At this moment, Itona and Ragel appeared at the lunchroom. "I told you Itona, you take your duties too lightly. You should be finishing your lunch now and be practicing for your upcoming battle." Ragel said, particularly gazing too see if the people in the lunchroom have seen them yet. "Come on, lighten up Ragel." Itona nudged him, snorting, but he stopped the moment he saw Caulifla and Cabba clashing with each other. "Isn't that Cabba Densetsu?" He questioned.

"Yes Itona, can we please just get lunch and leave?! I don't want anymore people bombarding us with worthless questions." Ragel pleaded, his patience wavering. "Fine." Itona grabbed two lunch trays as they left they left the room.

Cabba charged up familar lightning sparks from his arm, as he activated his Kaioken while he rushed towards Caulifla "INAZUMA!!!" Caulifla easily deactivated the Kaioken and effectively stopping the attack with just a simple gut punch to the stomach. Cabba gasped for air as he coughed up blood, clutching his stomach in unbearable pain. His vision was becoming blurry, his joints began to loosen up as collapsed on the ground. The crowd began their roaring cheers, chanting Caulifla name repeatedly. "CABBA!!!!" Reku cried rushing towards his unconcious brother as the others followed suit as Kale rushed to Caulifla's side. "Cabba please wake up!" Reku pleaded tears running down to his cheeks, the other guys began their cries of distress calling Cabba's name. "Face it, he's dead." Caulifla snerred to which Shanichi replied with a punch. Caulifla easily caught it with her hand as she twisted his arm with loud, painful cracking sound.

"ARGGG!!!!!" He cried, Shanichi grabbed his dislocated arm while frantically rolling on the ground. "Try better than that four-eyes." Caulifla snerred as she kept stepping on Shanichi's broken arm, adding more pain. "Cabba deserved that, now we can actually have fun now since he's dead, right Kale?" Caulifla asked the ponytail haired girl to which Kale stuttered, conflicted to which side she should be on. "CHOPOOOOO!!!! (KALE IF YOU SIDE WITH THIS BITCH, I WILL PERSONALLY SLAUGHTER YOU!!!!!!!!!!)" Megetta screeched, lava beginning to spew out from his body. Kale backed away for a second as Caulifla gave a sharp glare to Megetta, about to crush his body in half. _**"Cabba, please wake up!"**_ Kale pleaded for him.

Welp, that's the end of this Chapter, I bet I'm 20K words already!

Question Time!

Q1: Is this going to be Kale X Cabba or Caulifla X Cabba or something?

Kale giving Cabba a piggy back ride? That is completely Adorable!

Sail the show Now! Sail The Ship NOW!

Super cute chapter. Loved it!

A1: I want it to be Caulifla X Cabba, but I'm all open for suggestions, and if I don't do Cabba X Kale, I can make a seperate fanfic (Though it would mean a seperate plot.)

I'm glad you liked it a lot, there would be a lot more shipping to come!

Q2: Keep this going. It is getting interesting.

A2: I'm glad you like this story. There's more to come!

Power Levels

Cabba Zenkai Boost (From chapter 7): 30,000,000,000,000

Cabba Kaioken X1: 45,000,000,000,000

Cabba Kaioken X2: 75,000,000,000,000

Caulifla: 30,000,000,000,000

Super Saiyan Caulifla: 1,500,000,000,000,000


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Friendship Waning

 ** _"Cabba...You're not supposed to die now..._** ** _" A voice echoed mysteriously. "W-Where the heck am I?" Cabba asked, immediatly jumping up from his feet._** ** _"You're in an alternate reality, far from your own..." The voice answered. "Alternate reality?" Cabba wondered. "It is... It is a place where those who have died, will go back to their respective universe. I see some potential in you Cabba, so I deem you worthy of this power boost-" The voice was interrupted due to Cabba's constant stuttering, "I-I'm dead?!" Cabba shreiked, running around in circles._** **_"Fear not young child, for you will see things that no one else will ever see, if you remember this..."_**

 ** _" You Decide Every Moment Of Everyday Who You Are And What You Believe In_**.

Caulifla clenched her fist, about to smash Megetta into a million pieces. "DAMN YOU CAULIFLA!!!!" Botamo raged, about to rush towards her. Instantly, the boy saiyan gripped Caulifla's fist just barely, stopping Megetta's doom. "C-Cabba?!" Kale managed to utter a small squeaking voice, confused and somewhat happy that Cabba's alive. "How the hell are you ALIVE?!" Caulifla seethed in anger. Cabba simpily just applied more force as Caulifla managed to pull her hand away in anguish, but it was burning?

"You're one of my best friends Caulifla, but I won't let it go unpunished that you hurt my friends!" Cabba dashed towards Caulifla as he smashed his fist at Caulifla's cheek as she was sent flying across the field. "How did he get so strong..." Caulifla angrilly muttered. As soon as she blinked, Cabba was right in front of her, she tried to punch him but she was stopped by a knee to the stomach. "DAMN YOU CABBA!!!!" Caulifla tried to attack him with a barrage of punches and kicks, but were all blocked or evaded by Cabba. "BIG BANG CANNON!" Cabba fired a giant blue ball of energy at Caulifla at point-blank range.

The girl couldn't evade the attack to which she was sent flying towards a tree. Caulifla coughed up some spit as she growled lowly in displeasure. Cabba's Ki dissapeared for a second as Kaioken aura began to surround him. "ZENNODAN RAJIN!!" The Zennodan Rajin aura combined and surrounded the Kaioken aura to which everyone gave shocked gasps. "How did Cabba learn this technique?!" Shanichi questioned, managing to barely stand up due to a broken arm.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE HOT STUFF NOW SINCE YOU GOT A NEW SHADE OF PLOT ARMOR DON'T YOU?!" Caulifla trashed talked. "DAISENKO!!" She fired her signature, red energy blast towards Cabba to which he silently responded with a Galick Cannon. The two energy blasts opposed each other to which Cabba's Galick Cannon easily overpowered Caulifla's Daisenko.

"How did he get so strong?" Botamo asked. **_"Cabba..."_** Kale gazed at Cabba, a small smile appeared on her face. Cabba began his brutal assault on Caulifla to which his fast attacks landed on her easily. He finished his barrage of attacks with a kick to the chin. Caulifla soared high in the air due to the impact of his attack as she fell down to the ground. "H-HOW ARE YOU SO STRONG???!!!!" Caulifla demanded.

"I've seen that Super Saiyan takes a large amount of Ki to sustain. Simpily, the longer you fight as a Super Saiyan, the more stamina you decrease especially if you have a strong emotion during that state since Super Saiyan is activated due to a strong emotion. Remember your battle with Shouto, you were pretty tired after that. The only way I was able to inflict damage on you was that your power or stamina was gradually depleting." Cabba humbly responded.

Caulifla clenched her fist in embarassment and disappointment as she was easily outsmarted by the person she deemed as weak this whole school year. Cabba felt the effects of Zennodan Rajin injuring his body as he grabbed his stomach in pain. "Hmm... It seems that we should wrap this up soon." Caulifla smirked as to Cabba's surprise and a small mixture of fear. "HAAAAAA!!!!" Her muscle began to bulk up as her Ki increased dramatically. As soon as Cabba could believe it, she advanced to the next stage of Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Grade 2.

"Why does Caulifla keep on advancing like this?!" Shanichi said, confused. "Heh... Even though I'm probably going to lose this battle, I can't help but smile... LET'S FINISH THIS WITH OUR LAST BLOW CAULIFLA!!!!!!!" Cabba roared. "RIGHT BACK AT YA, CABBAGE-PATCH!!!!!" Caulifla yelled. Cabba rushed towards Caulifla as he infused every bit of Ki he had into this one punch as red bursts of lightning covered his arm. " INAZUMA AKAI!!!!" Caulifla dashed towards Cabba with high speeds as she charged up a yellowish-gold aura on her fist. "TAKE THIS!!!!" The two punches were about to collide until... "STOP THIS!!!!!" Principal Fuwa appeared in a instant while he threw Cabba and Caulifla in seperate trees.

"NO FIGHTING IN SCHOOL AREAS UNLESS PERMITTED OR IN THE ARENA!!!!" Fuwa barked. Caulifla jumped out of the tree, branches and pieces of broken leaves covered her body as she scowled in anger. Cabba jumped out of the tree too, flinching from the amount of pain Fuwa unleashed at them whilst he picked out a few thorns which attached to his skin. "SEE ME IN THE OFFICE, CABBA DENSETSU AND CAULIFLA HAGESHI!" He roared. The two walked to the Principal's Office with Fuwa as they sat down.

To make a long story short, Cabba and Caulifla made sure that they wouldn't disobey Principal Fuwa again. Caulifla casually walked away from the Office, going to her next period as Cabba walked towards her. "Caulifla I'm sorry, but I don't know what I've done to hurt your feelings at all." Cabba pleaded for Caulifla to answer. "Shut up cabbage-patch, you know exactly what you've done. Did you hit your head when you were little or did your father and mother abused you and you tried to commit suicide, but you got amnesia instead and tried to do prostitution in order to fill the void?" Caulifla sadisticly snerred. To her surprise and fear, Cabba was shaking in anger, his face was twisted, and his eyes were flaring wildly. "Don't you dare insult my parents... DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU BITCH???!!!! I'VE TRIED, TRIED, AND FUCKING TRIED, BUT YOU CAN'T EVEN SPARE A DETAIL TO WHY YOU'RE ACTING LIKE SUCH AN ASSHOLE! YOU DISLOCATED SHANICHI'S ARM THE OTHER WAY, AND NOBODY IS SURE THAT HE'LL EVER RECOVER, AND YOU TRIED TO KILL MEGETTA. EVEN KALE, YOUR BEST FRIEND IS UNSURE ABOUT THE DESICIONS YOU'RE DOING! IF YOU WANT TO ACTUALLY WANT TO PROVIDE WORTH FOR THE WORLD, WHY DON'T YOU COMMIT SUICIDE YOURSELF INSTEAD OF TELLING SOMEONE WHO CONSIDERED YOU A FRIEND AND CARED ABOUT YOU TO COMMIT SUICIDE YOU HYPOCRITICAL DUMBASS!!!!!!!" Cabba angrilly ranted where Caulifla took a shook and fearful look. Cabba angrilly walked away, he wasn't sure but he thought he saw a few streaks of tears running down from her face.

He couldn't believe it, he actually made a girl cry. Jerk or not, Cabba made Caulifla cry, and he wanted to wish that he hadn't said those cruel and hurtful words. Cabba rushed back to Caulifla, determined to make it up for her. "C-Caulifla, I'm so sorry for what I've sa-" "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Her tears were freely flowing whilst she pushed Cabba to the ground. **_"I'm sorry Caulifla..."_**

WELP THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER. Sorry for the chapter being so short, but I wanted to show all the viewers that I'm not dead. (YET!) Sorry if you think I'm bashing and antagonizing Caulifla a lot in these chapters, I want Caulifla to be a little different in this story, and I want her to have a lot of character development.

It seems like all of your replies and reviews are just about updating, but I don't know how to respond to them so sorry...

Power Levels!

Cabba Afterlife Power Boost: 100,000,000,000,000

Cabba Kaioken Zennodan Rajin: 750,000,000,000,000

Super Saiyan Caulifla (Power Decreasing): 700,000,000,000,000

Super Saiyan Grade 2 Caulifla (Power Decreasing): 1,125,000,000,000,000

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 10

Welp We're Chapter 10.

Chapter 10: Screw Logic!

"C-Caulifla, I'm sorry for what I said." Cabba tried to calm her down, but she just responded to the reassurance by yelling, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" She pushed Cabba to the ground whilst her tears were freely flowing. Caulifla bolted as fast as she could to her next period, hoping that her tears could dry. **_"I'm sorry Caulifla."_** Cabba sadly thought while he walked to his next period. He came across Botamo, Reku, Megetta, and Shanichi. "We overheard what you said to Caulifla." Shanichi grimly whispered.

"I'll admit it, she did deserve what she got, but you went to far with the 'commit suicide' thing. She needs an apology." Botamo remarked, as Reku and Megetta nodded in agreement. "I tried to say sorry to her, but she just pushed me away and started crying." Cabba sighed in dismay. "Damn bro, you're really tactless." Reku teased. "Shut up." Cabba managed to whisper.

Since it was a Friday, Cabba decided to get some Ice Cream since the school hours finished. He wore a jacket since it was the coldly months of Noveimcre. He walked to a very popular Ice Cream parlor called "Chef Squahsly's Ice Cream." "Pretty generic name." Cabba analyzed as he went to order some Ice Cream. "Hello fellow student of Saiya-Academy, which Ice Cream would you like?" A man with a puffed-up hat, reconized Cabba's Saiya-Academy badge.

"Yes, two Caramel Chocolate Ice Cream please." He kindly asked. In an instant, a chocolate Ice Cream Cones with bits of caramel appeared before his eyes. "Thank you, that is 1.30 Sadala Cronies." The man kindly said. "Here." Cabba handed the man a piece of blue paper with 3 red coins. Cabba took his seat as he was licking his first ice cream while brainstorming today's events. **_"Vegetes and I were talking today, and he said that I'm going to do something different_** ** _next week, I wonder what that is-"_** Cabba was cut off by a sudden splat to the ground. "Darn it, I'm such a klutz!" A girl exclaimed as her Ice Cream splattered to the ground. She had dark curly hair with a light green shirt with red and orange striped pants. "Are you okay?" Cabba asked, not seeing the girl's face as her curly hair flowed through the air. A light blush appeared on Cabba's face, seeing her mesmerizing beauty.

"Yes, thank you for asking." She replied. She went to get napkins from the napkins dispenser, but was stopped by another worker who gestured that he was going to pick up the mess. The girl, pretty sad about her Ice Cream being spilt walking to the exit as Cabba stopped her, "Um... Don't leave...I-I have another Ice Cream cone if you want some..." Cabba nervously asked, almost coming across as a little desperate. "Oh thank you!" She smiled at Cabba which left him to blush wildly. The boy saiyan let the girl saiyan sit at his booth as Cabba handed his second Ice Cream to her. "So, what brings you here at all places?" Cabba nicely asked, trying to begin a conversation. "My parents moved to Kenkyo City, and they gave me some money to spend. I'm about to transfer to Saiya-Academy next Monday." She explained.

Cabba cleared his throat as he smirked, "You know that I'm a student at Saiya-Academy, so I can give you a tour if you want. I mean you totally don't have to-" "I'd love to!" The girl excitedly said. "Anyways, what your name?" She asked, deviating from the subject. "My name is Cabba Densetsu! You too?" "Lemon Eviu!" The two preteens shook hands with each other.

 ** _3 DAYS_** ** _LATA (INSERT SPONGEBOB FRENCH NARRATOR)_** **_(MONDAY)_**

Cabba instantly woke from the alarm clock ringing as a smile creeked from his face, "Seems like Caulifla left early again, like always..." Cabba sighed. He quickly changed to his regular clothes as he went to his first period. First period was pretty much as normal as usual until Renso came inside the class, and announced that Sadala Defense Force trials would begin in Demet. When the period ended, Cabba rushed to Shanichi while in the hallways as he said, "Can you believe it?! Sadala Defense Force trails will begin in Demet. How cool is that?!" Shanichi tried his best to give him a forced, enthusiastic smile.

Cabba fist-bumped with Shanichi as he went to second period. Along the way, he found Reku walking along with him, "Bro, I heard there's a new girl in our second period-" Cabba didn't listen anymore as he was happily day-dreaming, **_"So Lemon's in my second period... I wonder if I should give her the tour during lunch..._** "CABBA!" Reku nearly screeched. "Were you listening to me?" He asked. "Ummm..." Cabba blushed in embarassment. "Dumbass." Reku cursed. The two brothers entered the classroom as Caulifla tried to make herself small as an attempt for Cabba to not see her.

After a few minutes Professor Naga cleared her throat, "Good morning class, I would like to introduce a new student, her name is Lemon Eviu! Lemon, would you please tell the class about yourself?" She kindly said. Lemon quickly arrived to the center of the classroom as she said, "Hello everyone! My name is Lemon Eviu, my parents and I just moved from Pollos! I love to swim, eat Ice Cream, and have fun! I would hope to have fun at Saiya-Academy!" The boys in the class were lovestruck at her beauty and the girls were excited to have a new student at the school, but also a little bit jealous...

 ** _"Lemon Eviu... Who are you?"_** Caulifla pondered in her thoughts for a moment. Reku nudged Cabba since he was right next to him as he teased, "Hey Cabba, you might have another chance to get a girlfriend." Cabba merely sighed whilst smiling at the same time. Second period passed pretty fast as Cabba and his friends went to lunch. The gang sat down at their respectful seats as Cabba gulped his lunch down as if it was water. "Sorry guys! I can't talk right now, I have a special meeting with someone." He quickly said as the others stared at him with bewilderment. "Choo-poo?" (What the heck?) Megetta said. Cabba ran outside the lunchroom to the main hall as he saw Lemon standing at the entrance of the school. "Hey Lemon!" Cabba happily waved at the transfer student.

"Hi Cabba! How are you doing?" She said, as she added a smile to express her happiness. "Nothing much, lunch is only 45 minutes, so let's get a move on." He explained. Lemon responded with a short nod. They walked for a few minutes as they saw a statue with a man with a head that resembles a lion with two short sword-like scimitars, one white and one black . "I think you might of heard of this during history class, but this is the Hazient. This is the man called Yera and he wields the two swords called the Kanshou and Bakuya. I don't want to bore you with a history, but basically people pay their blessings here by throwing a penny into the water that the statue is over." Cabba said.

"Woah, really interesting..." Lemon said in awe. Cabba and Lemon walked to a buffet where he and Shanichi first met, and it was none other than Uncanbara Grill. "This is Uncanbara Grill, really good place for a meal, and it can be a good place to socialize with friends." Cabba proudly said as Lemon nodded in affirmation. "Maybe we can go there sometime." She suggested. "Sure thing." Cabba smirked.

After Cabba showed her some more areas, they saw the arena. "Okay, so this is the fighting arena. Every 1-3 weeks they announce a fight, so 2 random people fight against each other. Now that I remember, I fought against this Namekian called Gaia Shinzou." Cabba commented. "Did you win?" Lemon simply asked. "I rather not say..." Cabba averted his eyes from Lemon's. "Oh, I didn't mean to-" "No it's fine." After a few minutes of walking, they came across their last destination, the beach.

"This is the beach, I've never been here, but it seems like a really fun place to be. Maybe we can go sometime later when the weather warms up." Cabba suggested. "I didn't know you wanted to see my swimsuit so badly, you pervert..." Lemon smirked. Cabba melted in embarassment as his cheek were as red a tomato, "N-No, I didn't mean it like that!" Cabba retorted. "I know you didn't mean it like that, I was just teasing you." Lemon smiled.

Cabba merely looked at the ground. "Well, this is the end, I hope you liked it Lemon! Also, do you mind if we are friends?" Cabba asked. "It would be great!" The two fist-bumped each other in agreement.

 ** _3 DAYS LATA (THURSDAY)_**

It was now afternoon, Cabba had his training session with Vegetes on Thursday, so went to Capsule Corporation to begin his training. The young saiyan knocked on the door as Vegetes opened the door. "You've decided to come back, brat." He said as he soared into the sky. "Come we are going to the Temple of Paradise." Vegetes said as Cabba followed suit. After what seemed to be 30 minutes or so, they found a giant metal pole that was a tall as 20 or so mountains stacked upon each other with an oval shaped piece of metal with a giant clear mansion.

The master and student flew on top of the summit, as Cabba surprisingly saw Caulifla, Kale and Goko?!

 ** _Welp, that's the end of the chapter. If you guys didn't notice, I used the Kanshou and Bakuya that Yera used are from the anime Fate/ Stay Night. Really good anime, I recommend it._**

 ** _Question Time!_**

 ** _DryvernX_**

 ** _Q1: Awesome chapter. Can't wait for what's next._**

 ** _Glad that Cabba finally puts his foot down on Caulifla's behavior._**

 ** _A1: I'm glad you liked that a lot, I really appreciate it._**

 ** _MLPStevenUniverseLPS_**

 ** _Q1: Good chapter!_**

 ** _I want them to make up now. So much hate and violence..._**

 ** _A1: Don't worry, they'll make up sooner than you think..._**

 ** _Guest_**

 ** _Q1:_**

 ** _I'm so proud of you and cabba for making it this far_**

 ** _A1: Thank you so much!_**

 ** _NO POWER LEVELS TODAY_**

 ** _Note: If theres no physical fighting in a chapter, then no Power Levels._**

 ** _DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!_**


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Living Together

"Caulifla?" "Cabba!" Cabba?" The three saiyans shouted to each other why they were here. Goko happily snickered whilst Vegetes facepalmed himself.

The tannish-middle aged saiyan gave a death stare towards his rival. "Goko, what is the meaning of this?!" Vegetes growled to which Goko responded with a toothy smile, "Come on, won't it be cool that saiyans have to work together to survive a year there?" "Goko, you act like a 14 year old fanboy who saw his favorite model sing his favorite song." Vegetes striked back. The bickering continued to which Cabba and Kale both sighed in boredom whilst a red vein appeared on Caulifla's forehead.

"BOTH OF YOU GUYS, STOP IT!!! YOU'RE BOTH ADULTS, SO ACT LIKE IT!!!" Caulifla screeched, scaring the lights out of everyone in the vicinity of her voice.

Goko regained his composure as he cleared his throat, "I will create a portal on this mansion to which you will both jump into it. You guys will train there for a week, but since time there is a lot slower it will actually be a year in the portal." Goko explained. "I have a question: how in the world do you create a portal, and how to you guys create it?" Cabba asked in confusion.

"Because 'Screw Logic!'" Vegetes proudly said. "Master Vegetes, you missed the chance of inserting the chapter name in your words. That chapter name was last chapter ago, so you just made a fool out of yourself, don't worry because the chapter name that you said was just a chapter ago." Cabba smugly said.

"Cabba, when you come back from the portal, I will brutally kill you." Vegetes smirked like a demon whilst a red vein began to budge on his head. Cabba apologized profusely. There was a brief silence until Vegetes fired a blue Ki blast that engulfed the floor which turned into a swirling portal.

"See you guys! Try not to have too fun!" Goko excitedly said. Vegetes merely glanced at the three saiyans. "Sis, I'm getting scared, what if we die while going into the portal?" Kale asked in fear, to which Caulifla replied with a small smile in reassurance. The three saiyans bravely dived into the portal...

 ** _Yesterday Night (WEDNESDAY)_**

Frost walked to the Sadala Defense Force HQ as smile devilish smirk formed on his face. "I've been training my ass off for this moment, Planet Sadala will get wiped out by the hands of the countless people they have killed." Frost smirked as threw about 2-4 lethal smoke balls into the windows of the HQ as he heard piercing screams of the now lifeless soldiers whilst he jumped into one of the windows as he ran through the poisonous gas to the broadcast station.

He was stopped by 50-80 soldiers as one of them with a red suit smirked devilishly towards the young Arcosian. "Well, well, Frost of the extinct Arcosians. You've been acting aggressively around the areas of Kenkyo City, mostly around Sadala Defense Force soldiers. You've been killing a lot of them by now, we can roughly estimate that your body count is about 100-200 of them." Frost's face turned from plain to stoic as he calmly said, "You guys alyways talk about peace and justice, while all you do is kill and kill." Frost calmly said without wavering.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! BY MY HANDS I WILL PURGE YOU FROM THIS EXISTENCE-" The man was cut off as blood began to leak out from his side. Frost soon revealed a blood-stained katana from his side as the man fell to the ground without a single word being uttered. "That man was really annoying." Frost sighed while he continued speaking. "Aki, can you please clean up the trash that is called the Sadala Defense Force." A girl suddenly appeared with a blue scarf with a green cloak a black pants. She unsheathed 2 daggers whilst Frost ran away from the area.

Frost was close to the Broadcast Station, but was stopped by Mizu and Hit. "Oh, now it's cold-ass bitch and purple trenchcoat. Nice to see you again." Frost simply said to which pissed off Mizu.

"Frost, I will ask you for the last time: be locked up in solitary confinement or die by getting chopped up into sushi." Mizu glared towards the young Arcosian. "Why don't I say, get out of my way." Frost unreasonably compromised. Mizu gestured Hit to watch the fight, so he cab get more experience on fights.

The two mortals rushed to each other as Frost tried to kick Mizu in the stomach, but was blocked by her fist as she used her other free hand to punch him in the chin. Frost was sent flying to the wall as a crater erupted due to the impact of the attack. "Take this criminal!" Mizu fired a blue energy attack to which Frost responded with a purple energy blast. The two attacks collided with each other as Hit stood in amazement of the two people. The smoke clouded the area, but the two people assaulted each other with their each blows which shook the entire HQ.

Frost eventually tripped Mizu as he sent a punch towards her stomach as she coughed up drops of blood. "Screw you, lowlife!" She screamed as she pummeled Frost with hundreds of punched with each one of them at her full power. She ended her string of combos with a spinning hook-kick which sent Frost flying through the wall as he fell down to the ground along with debris. Mizu fired a volley of energy blasts which obliterated the room Frost was in. Hit was standing in awe at the sight of the attacks as Mizu stopped the blasts.

"Hit, this is why you should always-" Mizu was cut off as she was sent flying by nothing?!

Frost was smirking while his hands were flashing purple. "This is my new move, Psychokinesis, I trained my ass off to attain this power that even rivals Yushi's gravity pull technique. " Mizu slowly stood up after the impact of the unknown force whilst blood was streaking down from her bloody lip. "YOU MONSTER!!!" She bellowed as she rushed towards Frost with an intent to kick, but she was suddenly being choked in midair while Hit was in shock at the scene. "Mrs. Mizu!" Hit dashed to Mizu, but Frost raised his free hand to pin Hit down with the mysterious power.

"It's about time I finished this battle." Frost coldly said to Mizu. The Arcosian raised his hand as 3 invisible swords plunged through the Sadala Defense solider's stomach. "MRS. MIZU!!!!" Hit cried out in anger as he was powerless to do anything. Frost let Mizu drop to the ground as she was bending towards him. "What the hell was that?" She managed to utter while she puked out pints of blood. "Vizer Blade, it's used with my Psychokinesis to make invisible blades." Frozt simply explained.

Instantly, another invisible blade appeared as the Arcosian held it with his left hand. "One more thing, where is Cabba Densetsu? I have plans to meet him. If you decide to correctly respond, I might spare your pathetic life." Frost said.

"As long as I draw breath...I won't let you near any of my students...They are like the light in the midnight... One of my favorite pleasures..." Mizu denied Frost's offer as Hit was desperately praying that Frost would spare her life. "Enough of this inspirational bullshit." Frost ruthlessly beheaded the woman as Hit couldn't bare himself to look at the scene. "M-Mrs. Mizu..." Hit hopelessly muttered, ashamed of how useless he was.

"AWWWWWWWWW!!!!! Does purple trenchcoat feel useless?!" Frost snickered in genuine happiness. "YOU KILLED HER, YOU BASTARD!!!" Hit screeched as he tried his best to activate his timeskip to the fullness, but just as he was about to hit Frost a searing pain stabbed through his chest as he coughed up some blood. "How could you counter my timeskip?" Hit asked in confusion. "My blades are invisible dumbass, so I set them before you'd attack." Frost said to which Hit activated his timeskip once more as another blade stabbed his leg.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!!!!!" Hit rushed towards Frost with his timeskip ability as a blade stabbed his arm. The preteen in the trenchcoat cried out in anguish. **_"Focus Hit... Observe your enemy's attacks. Wait! I can sense his blades. I might be faint, but if I can maneuver through them-"_** Hit was caught off from his thoughts, "What are you waiting for lowlife!" Frost teased to which Hit responded with another timeskip activation. **_"Okay, concentrate! If you can breath, think of a pathway!"_** Hit thought. Suddenly, Frost was sent flying with a punch to the cheek.

Frost wiped off a bit of spit as he cursed to himself. Instantly, a barrage of punches and kicks were targeted towards the Arcosian as Frost took them head on, but caused him to drop on the hard cold ground. Frost wiped off a bit of blood streaking from his mouth as he started to snicker. "Ha, ha, ha...Ha! This is the first time that I have to use 20% of my power! Get ready purple trenchcoat!" Suddenly, Hit felt thousands of blades impale him, but Frost never moved an inch. "How did you attack me so fast? I tried to activate my timeskip, but these were a lot faster than my abilites. So how?" Hit questioned in confusion to which Frost snickered a lot more.

"How, you ask me? It's easy, I can propel my swords literally in a microsecond by just using my Vizer Blade ability and my physic ability in conjunction. The invisible blades dissipated from Hit's body as he fell down on the ground, lifeless...

"GAHHH!!!!" Frost screeched in pain while he held his chest as an attempt to stop the throbbing pain in his heart. Aki appeared instantly as she said, "Frost, you're pushing yourself too much, if you use your Psychokinesis too much you will die." "Aki... We must find the Philosopher's Treasure..." Frost managed to say.

 ** _TODAY_**

"Ughhh..." Cabba felt him inhaling some dust from sand as he could barely see the horizon. **_"Where am I... The only thing I remember is that I fell into a portal with Kale and Caulifla..."_** Cabba tried to recall what happened, but he he shocked to see hundreds of palm trees with coconuts growing on it, and he could barely see what seemed to be an infinite stretch of water a few meters before him. He also saw sand and many creatures inhabiting the area, and a gigantic mountain that even passes through the clouds. Cabba could only process these words.

 ** _"I'm Stranded In a Island..."_**

"KALE, CAULIFLA, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cabba yelled at the top of his lungs, desperately hoping that someone would answer his call.

After about 6 or 7 minutes, the young saiyan decided to scout the area, but to no avail. "They're probably in the mountain." Cabba sighed as he flew up to the gigantic mountain that was at thr center of this remote island. The flight felt like 2 hours for Cabba, but in reality it was actually 40 minutes. He saw a faint light come off at a cave that was manually made on the mountain.

 ** _"Maybe Kale and Caulifla are here, I hope they will won't be mad at me..."_** Cabba pondered for a moment as he flew inside the cave. The cave was very warm and cozy with no wetness, but it had some sharp edges, mostly at the entrance of it. It was filled with darkness because it was roughly 8, the only light was a fire that an individual was lighting.

"Cabba?" The girl turned to see the spiky haired boy as he could only flash a small smile to her. "Hello Kale, do you mind if I can rest here for the night?" Cabba asked the ponytail haired girl. "S-Sure." Kale simply said. Cabba nodded in gratitude as a sign of thanks.

The boy needed to sleep early since he needed to find shelter tommorrow in order to survive a year in this island. As he was about to sit on a piece of ground to sleep, he saw a spiky haired girl who stared at the boy in shock and in a slight percentage of fear. "C-Caulifla?" "Cabba?" The two said each others name in confusion as Cabba looks away from Caulifla, ashamed of himself.

"C-Caulifla, I'm sorry for what I've said last week, it wasn't nice at all to say such things to you. I made you cry, and I am truly sorry for that. You don't deserve to look at me-" "Idiot!" Caulifla said in frustration as she looks at Cabba remorse. "I should be the one apologizing. L-Listen! I don't say this very often, so listen. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all of those things to you." Caulifla said with pure remorse to Cabba.

"WHAT!!!!!!"

 ** _Sorry for the long update guys, Thanksgiving and Family got to me, so consider this as a Thanksgiving Gift to the TheRealNingen!_**

 ** _Question Time!_**

 ** _MLPStevenUniverseLPS_**

 ** _Q1: Ok... Got the chapter!_**

 ** _Cabba being mesmerized by another girl after telling Caulifla to commit suicide? Jerky! And totally tactless!_**

 ** _Its probably me Idontlikewhenaloveisstolen complex but I don't like it!_**

 ** _You should have Caulifla almost commit suicide and Cabba have to stop her and kiss her because he almost lost her... Just saying !_**

 ** _AND THEN NEVER BREAK UP AGAIN (GET CAULIFLA TO SO THE ZUKO X MAI THING AT THE END OF AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER)_**

 ** _A1: Lol, that would be a great idea. I might think of doing that when Caulifla knows about Cabba and Lemon. But, just for you to know don't get the wrong idea about Cabba, know that Caulifla is not innocent either._**

 ** _Jaroberts251_**

 ** _Q1: Nice you using one my ideas with the girl that catches Cabba attention and plus you got Goko to start training both Caulifla and Kale._**

 ** _Speaking of Lemon, I wonder how you'll use this to make Caulifla jealous because from what I read so far she should still be very upset about Cabba little out burst last chapter when he finally puts his foot down about her attitude, but I'm sure you'll figure it out._**

 ** _Anyway I like to say go job on your chapter today I really enjoyed it and hope you'll keep up the good work._**

 ** _A1: Uhhhhhhhh... Stay Tuned! Yeah, even I don't know how that will work, but I'll find out a way!_**

 ** _DryvernX_**

 ** _Q1: Neat. While Cabba might've been on the wrong hand at first, Caulifla's actions were far severe. So in all, she's the one who mostly owes Cabba an apology_**

 ** _A1: Welp, you got your apology. Stay tuned to see the next chapter!_**

 ** _Power Levels_**

 ** _Mizu: 100,000,000,000,000_**

 ** _Frost 1st Form Post Training: 100,000,000,000,000_**

 ** _Frost 1st Form (ESP) Heavily Surpressed: 160,000,000,000,000_**

 ** _Hit: 90,000,000,000,000_**

 ** _Hit Angry: 180,000,000,000,000_**

 ** _Frost (ESP) 20%: 220,000,000,000,000_**


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Burning Assault

"You're sorry Caulifla?!" Cabba asked in a mix of surprise and confusion.

"W-Why are you making such a big deal about it idiot!" Caulifla tried to defend herself as Kale intriguingly peered at the conversation.

"No, it's just that I thought that you would never say something like that because I really didn't that was in your nature." Cabba honestly replied.

"Who said that was in my nature?!" Caulifla shot back. "I felt that it wasn't nice to say those things to you because my Dad was being a jerk..." She softly said.

To the girl's shock, Cabba put a hand on her shoulder as he comfortably replied, "That was all in the past, so why don't we just move on. We can't dawdle in the past because it will only hurt us more." The boy saiyan said with a bright smile.

Caulifla's shocked look shortly was replaced by a warm smile. "Well... I guess it can't be helped. Friends?" "Friends." The two Saiyans both gave each other a high-five. Kale happily smirked at the scene as she thought, "Sis and Cabba are finally warming up to each other. I hope it lasts a long time."

(SAIYA ACADEMY, PRESENT TIME)

Shanichi happily wrote about the subscripts of Salt in his 6th-period science class, but he was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. "Who is it?" He turned to see a boy who whispered to him, "Hey Shanichi, did you know that Mrs.Mizu was..." The kid paused as he sadly continued, "Killed by a mysterious person and Hit, the second year student who has the highest power level in the school was badly injured. He's still in the emergency room." Shanichi turned his whole body in pure shock as he tried to process what the kid told him.

"What a tragedy... Why would someone do something like the-" "SHANICHI AND MARLUX GENKI! NO TALKING IN MY CLASS!!!" Shanichi and Marlux were rudely interrupted by the teacher of this class as he angrily stared at the two boys. "Yes, sir." The two students mumbled.

Shortly, the bell rang as the students were traveling to their next period. As Shanichi was leaving to last period, Marlux stopped him as he handed him a card. "This is my contact information, my Dad is the head of the Sadala Weekly Newspaper, so I get all information from him. Marlux Genki is the name, see you."

"Thanks, Marlux!" Shanichi waved towards him whilst Marlux shortly waved back.

"Made a new friend didn't you?" The son of the Universe 6 Supreme Kai turned to see his friend, Reku Densetsu. "Wanna walk to 7th period together Shanichi-" The two were interrupted as a ball of a flaming magma meteor crashed just before them as a quarter of the school was burnt to crisps.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Reku fearingly stared at the glowing red magma meteor as two teachers of Saiya-Academy jumped right in front of the two students.

"Reku Densetsu and Shanichi Yomu, leave this place at once!" Before the students can run away, the meteor started to crack open as oozing lava began to spew out of the meteor whilst a shadowy figure emerged from the smoke. He simply had a red shirt and black pants with an orange eye-patch on his left eye. He had dark hair with navy-blue shoes and two steel armor pieces on his arm. "Who the hell are you?!" Reku demanded with rage. "Shut up boy. At least stay silent when you die." The man replied coldly. "You basically destroyed nearly HALF of Saiya-Academy and injured a lot of students. HOW CAN'T I BE ANGRY?!" Reku rushed towards the man whilst the two teachers and Shanichi screamed, "STOP!"

"Away with you..." A bright red flame appeared on the man's hand as a fire wave fired towards Reku. "A Pyromancer?" Cabba's sharp-haired brother quickly thought as he jumped above the fire wave. "I've got you." Reku looked in fear as another wave of fire was headed directly towards him. The boy with a red sleeveless jacket was closing his eyes while being in a block position, bracing for the pain. "Saikō no Tate!" Shanichi held out his hand, whilst a purple, transparent shield appeared in front of Reku. The shield reflected the fire towards the Pyromancer to which the man held out his hand which sealed the fire. "Arc Jaeni," One of the teachers blurted out in remembrance.

"One of the finest students in Saiya-Academy over the past 15 years. Always getting A's and winning all of his matches against students. He began skipping class after his father lost his life after the Saiyan-Arcosian War. He began to resent Sadala for forcing hardworking fathers and mothers to fight in wars with no other choices." The teacher grimly explained.

"You guys act like it's a bad thing that I'm destroying the Academy which trains impressionable children to kill others. It's not like you've destroyed Arcosian schools, killed children, tortured men, women, and purposely gave the race fewer rights because they were doing protests because of them having rights than Saiyans. You don't do that with Namekians, so why with them?" Arc ranted.

"Well, this dude looks very passionate about this topic." Reku scoffed. " Reku, I think he has a point," Shanichi replied. " Arcosians have been treated like crap for the past years after the war for no reason." Reku scoffed again, "That doesn't give him a right to go all terrorist on our asses." "Beware Reku, your inner racist is showing." The green skinned boy joked dryly. "Were you paying any attention to what I said?" The young man with a scar irritatedly questioned Reku.

"How dare you talk to Shanichi like that?! He may be slow at readings cues, but he's not dumb. He's actually pretty smart, asshole!" Cabba's brother darkened his glare. Shanichi was simply speechless and the teachers sighed. "I was talking to you, Split-Ends," Arc interjected. Reku fuming at the comment assaulted Arc with a barrage of punches, kicks, and maybe one headbutt. The scar-faced man evaded each one of the attacks and he even retaliated with a backfist to the face.

The boy stumbled a bit and his eyes were shut closed due to the impact. Arc's palm erupted with flames as he planted his arm on Reku's wrist. The pain was excruciating, and the young boy screaming in anguish. The young student's hand began to swell and the area was as red as a tomato. "That is a warning Split-Ends, take me to Yushi Hageshi, or that degree burn will be hotter than your social life."

"Screw you 'Sergeant Blaze'." Reku scowled. "Sergeant Blaze, are you high?" Arc asked in mock concern. "No, but you will be high on an ass-whooping right now! Professors, Shanichi and I can handle this, can you please evacuate any remaining students?" The saiyan boy decisively asked.

"But Reku, what if you get severely injured or die?" One of the professors asked in fear and confusion. "Don't worry!" Shanichi smirked, "You guys have been great teachers, and we're more than capable than taking down this creep!" The professors hesitantly nodded as the flew to another part of the destroyed Academy.

"Let's do this Shanichi!" Reku yelled to which the son of the Supreme Kai smiled, "Right back at you, Reku!" The two got into a fighting stance as the Pyromancer closed his eyes creating spiraling balls of orange fire whilst his eyes sprang back open. "This is where you die, Reku Densetsu and Shanichi Yomu!" Instantly, Arc pointed a fireball at the two as he threw it at high speeds. The young saiyan stood in front of the big ball of fire as he murmured to himself, "Concentrate..." He pulled out a type of cylinder-like piece of wood as it expanded to a staff upon pulling it out. He held the staff in front of him as he began spinning it at high speeds.

When the fireball came in contact with the staff, it was tossed around in the circular movement of the piece of wood. "What the hell?!" The Pyromancer's eyes bulged wide open, "How is the wood not burning?!" Suddenly, Reku spun the staff and fireball around horizontally as he hit the fireball with the staff as if the fireball was a baseball and the staff was the baseball. The fire was headed towards Arc at high speeds due to the previous actions of Reku. Arc held his hands out, bracing for the pain as the flaming balls ate and licked away at his light skin.

"AARG!!!" He seethed in pain. When the fireball was done with the poor hands, all you could see were red and purple burn marks, ripe red blood spurting out of the wounds, and the smell of burnt, decaying, and disgusting hands. The pain was very excruciating as the hot blood dripped to the ground. When Arc looked up, he saw Shanichi with his hands filled with purple Ki, creating energy blades. The son of the Supreme Kai slashed at the Pyromancer with his energy blade.

Arc smirked as his hand began to regenerate very quickly to the point that all of his wounds were non-existent. **_"He can regenerate?!"_** Shanichi and Reku both thought simultaneously. Arc took this opportunity to block the incoming energy blade with his armor from his arm, but the son of the Supreme Kai didn't stop there. He landed on the ground as he attacked Arc with a barrage of slashes, but the Pyromancer dodged and ducked each one of them and he even slammed his foot on Shanichi's stomach. The son of the Supreme Kai was sent flying to the wall, cracking it in the process as he coughed up some spit.

"Damn you!" The young saiyan rushed towards Arc in rage as he successfully kicked him high in the air. Whilst the Pyromancer was in the air, he was subjected to a barrage of punches and kicks, with the final blow consisting of Reku striking his staff on Arc's ribs as he was sent straight to the ground, creating a crater. The Pyromancer coughed up some blood whilst it slowly ran down from his body to the crater.

Before Arc could get up, he saw Reku with his arms crossed, standing before him. Within a second, the young saiyan grabbed the Pyromancer by the shirt as he asked, "How can you regenerate?" Arc merely smirked, "You're asking a Pyromancer, a guy who controls fire, how he can regenerate from fire? It's like asking a butterfly, how it can fly even though it's in its goddamn name?!"

Reku listened to about 1/4 of the explanation while Shanichi listened to every word Arc said. "So what you're saying is that because you have fire powers, you can regenerate from fire?" The young saiyan looked down to see the Pyromancer, but instead, he saw an empty crater. Suddenly, he felt intense heat from the back of his head as he spun saw Arc charging up an attack full of not orange, but blue fire.

"You have been a decent challenge Reku Densetsu and Shanichi Yomu, I've only been ordered to just send a warning to Saiya-Academy, but why not kill someone." The Pyromancer coldly said.

The young saiyan stood frozen, in the face of death, he couldn't move as the fire was too fast. The fire burnt into his chest, creating hundreds of burnt marks and gashes as blood spilled out of the wound as Reku fell to the ground in a pool of hot blood.

Arc disappeared in a gust of fire as Shanichi ran to Reku crying out,

"DON'T DIE ON ME!!!"

 ** _I'M SO SORRY GUYS!!! THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR BEING ON HIATUS FOR 7 MONTHS!_**

 ** _It was because of school and writer's block, but that's still no excuse. The main thing is that I'm back at it again and better than ever._**

 ** _Please review, and I'm ok with criticism as long as it's constructive. I want to improve myself and be a better writer if it's okay with you guys._**

 ** _Stay Tuned!_**


End file.
